My Story as the Greatest Hero
by Nephilim1973
Summary: It's the Sports Festival of their Third Year. The students of U.A. are excited to participate and try to be first and will try their best. What happens when a student with a Quirk not experience before causes the Festival to stop and watch the life of Izuku and Class A?
1. Chapter 1

**(I know its been a while, and I really shouldn't upload fanfics, because I have unfinished ones. Those are on hold for the moment because I lost the drive. I will eventually get them updated. But for now deal with it for a while. I don't own My Hero Academia.)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the annual Sports Festival!" Cheering from the crowd showed the atmosphere of todays event.

Present Mic was excited. He and Eraser Head were hosting again, but this was the best part of being a teacher here. Of course, he taught English, but it was more fun working with the students and their Quirks. But the Sports Festival is always a big attraction that everyone was looking forward too. Pro Heroes in the country are flocking to look for sidekicks. This Sports Festival, like the others, will be broadcasting across the country.

Present Mic look at his partner, and life-long boyfriend, as he was slumped over and….snoring? "Shouta, wake up," he nudged him. Aizawa groaned at being woken up, he gave his boyfriend a glare. "What?" he said groggily.

"What do you think of this years Festival?" Aizawa shrugged. "Don't care, as long as they do their best with the Quirks." Present Mic just gave his boyfriend a long stare. "Anyway…" he slung an arm around his partner and pulled him closer. Eraser Head groaned. He hated showing affection in public, especially now. You might be wondering why he means in public because they are in a booth, well Aizawa is waiting for the right moment.

"How bout we go home after this and we can batch up a little something later," Present Mic wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Aizawa gave a small grin. "Sure thing, but there's one problem with that."

Present Mic jolted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You forgot you are projecting," Aizawa kept himself from laughing while watching his boyfriend flail and try to fix the situation.

"Uh, sorry folks…ha-ha…you weren't supposed to hear that."

Meanwhile, down in the common room, waiting for the que, Third Year students of Class 1-A was waiting patiently. This was going to be there last Sports Festival and didn't want to waste a single moment.

Midoriya Izuku, or Deku, was sitting in one of the chairs, holding the hands of Todoroki Shouto. The two grew closer after they defeated Slain, and always there for each other. Izuku had grown since then, literally and figuratively. He was about the same height as Todoroki, but a few inches thanks to his spiked hair. Todoroki was not pleased with this outcome because he missed bending down to give his small, cute boyfriend a kiss.

Katsuki Bakugo was still the same. Not that Izuku could complain, if he changed then the world would end. Still it's nice to know somethings haven't changed.

"Katsuki," a wild red-haired boy yelled. Oh yeah, Katsuki got a boyfriend. Well, he did sort of changed.

"Deku!" Uraraka appeared before him. She was still her chipper self, but with a little more confidence in her step. "Are you excited! I told Iida that he should be excited and all he gave me was a stupid little speech." She folded her arms across her chest and gave a cute pout.

Izuku chuckled, giving Todoroki's hand a squeeze. Uraraka and Iida started dating around the end of their second year. He obviously gave Iida a talking too, but Uraraka didn't need to know about that. He saw her as a sister he never had. And family looks out for each other.

"He's taking his whole Class Representative seriously till the very end." Izuku informed her. "He's probably acting like a kid waiting to spring for the first challenge." He heard Bakugo snorted.

They all heard the familiar sound of the starting bell. "Alright everyone!" Iida yelled, "Let's give it our all and show the first years how we're the best." Everyone cheered.

"PLUS ULTRA!"

They exited their side and was greeted by applause.

"There are the heroes of Class 1-A," Izuku heard Present Mic announce, his voice echoing around the big stadium. "Who can forget when they were just starting their first Sports Festival. Aww, memories." He gave a yelp when Eraser Head smacked him.

"Here come the other students," the other students gave off a wave of anxiety, so unlike the others. "Wow, some of them have wonderful and powerful Quirks. Maybe it's there day to get scouted?" Its always a dream to be picked as a prospect hero, but a sidekick is sometimes the best. You get to learn from a mentor and follow in his/her footsteps.

"Midnight will be giving the instructions to your course, good luck to everyone!" Present Mic went silent and Midnight's voice is all that everyone could hear.

"Before we begin, we have someone who placed number one in the entrance exams, will she kindly step up to give a prep talk." Eijiro nudged Bakugo, blushing at the amused stares of his classmates. They never let anything go, will they.

The girl was a normal looking girl. She had brown, pixie cut hair, and the normal gym outfit. "Who is she?" Mineta, the small grape pervert, asked. He was already drooling. Yep, some things never change. As the girl was walking, she tried to avoid touching everyone. But, as life always goes with Midoriya, she bumped into him and he grabbed her to support her from tripping. She gave a small yelp and ran the rest of the way.

"Told you your height made you scary," Todoroki smirked. Izuku blanched.

The girl approached the mic that was set up. "Hello, my name is Shima Suzue and…. I'm sorry," her head hung low. Everyone was whispering now.

"What did she mean?"

"What she apologizing for?"

She raised her head and grabbed hold of the wire on the stage. Her eyes started glowing and soon, it disappeared from her eyes and traveled the wire. Everyone watched it disappear. Shocks erupted from the audience.

The Pro Heroes were sitting in their own section and they all stood up. Waiting to see what the girl had down. "Everyone please calm down, you girl explain your Quirk," Present Mic's voice boomed.

"My Quirk," the Jumbotrons on each side of the stage sizzled. White noise escaped the speakers, causing everyone to cover their ears and panic. The top of the stadium started growing dark. The doors where students, faculty and emergency exits were closed off.

"I show the memories of those I touch." She spoke into the mic. It was quiet in the stadium. The white noise slowly died away and was replaced with yellow words on the Jumbotrons.

 **"My Hero Academia"**

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice spoke up from the stands. It made Todoroki clench his fists at his sides. His old man had to show up.

Endeavors fire caused his section to have some light and it made him stand out a whole lot more. Izuku placed his hand on the middle of Todoroki's back, giving silent support. Once they started dating, Todoroki told Izuku the rest of the story, from what he told him in the hallway their first Sports Festival. Izuku knew how Endeavor affected Todoroki.

"I already said my Quirk," Suzue explained to the flame hero in the mic, "I show the memories of those I encounter." She glanced down at Midoriya, "The memories were to much, these have to be shown. Everyone must know!" She yelled. This caused everyone to reel back in shock.

Izuku walked forward, "Deku…" Uraraka called to him, but he kept walking. He got onto the stage and approached the girl. She noticed him and stepped aside. She whispered to him quietly, "I'm sorry." And she walked off, to hide amongst her friends.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku," he spoke into the mic. "She bumped into me. So, I say we do this. Whatever she must show us must be important. I don't care if it shows the most embarrassing times," he certainly didn't want anyone to see that, "and I want this to be a lesson for us all. So, we don't make the same mistakes again. So, shall we?" It was quiet, but soon everyone started clapping to approve. Some showed their disapproval by booing, but the majority won.

"That's settled then." Present Mic spoke, causing everyone to jump. "But must I remind you that this is being broadcasted." That stopped Izuku's heart. He felt a cold lump in his stomach. Oh, yeah. He forgot that.

"Well, um," Izuku stammered. He suddenly gasped, 'My mom will see this,' he thought. He wilted at the thought.

"Well that's that. Now, students I suggest taking a seat wherever you find best and prepare to experience some really fun and embarrassing memories." Present Mic ended his Quirk and turned to Aizawa.

"I don't like where this is going."

"Neither do I." Aizawa replied wearily, while watching the screen in front of him.

Why does it feel like we are about to go on a rollercoaster?

 **(Hope you like, yes no maybe so?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1

**(I got this done and is exhausting. Hope you enjoy! DOn't own My Hero Academia.)**

 **The first scene is an apartment complex.**

"Is this where you live Deku?" Uraraka asked, watching the screen, leaning into Iida. Izuku nodded. "Yeah, we lived there as long as I can remember. It's a great place and all the people are nice." He glanced toward Bakugo as he said the last part.

Bakugo let out a small explosion. "Damn you," Eijiro snorted, trying to act innocent when his boyfriend turned and glared at him.

 **It changed to show Midoriya Izuku, with tears in his eyes and shaking where he stood.**

 **"That's mean, Kacchan. Can't you see he's crying?" Izuku was standing in front of a boy who was also crying and grasping his right arm.**

 **"If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!" Izuku positioned himself ready to defend the crying kid behind him. The camera showed a different angle. Showing three kids the same size. One on the left was a chubby kid, one on the left wore a blue cap backwards, and the front kid with the spiked hair was Kacchan, aka Bakugo. They all had different looks of shock and annoyance at Izuku.**

 **Bakugo sneered, as the two kids behind him showed their Quirks. "Even though you're Quirkless…" He smashed a fist into his open palm, causing a small explosion. "…. you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?"**

"Wow, you were a big egotistical dick as a child." Tsu spoke up. It took Tokyomia, Kirishima, and Shoji trying to restrain Bakugo.

"She's a girl, we don't hit girls!" Kirishima pointed out.

"I don't care! I will tear her fucking tongue out!" Bakugo roared in anger. The audience was watching it all take place. Not knowing what the kids were talking about, but saw some students laughing or ignoring the shenanigans of Class A.

The teachers up in their private booth, were watching All Might for a reaction. He sat there, in his skinny form, arms folded and head hanging low.

"This is why you choose him isn't?" Thirteen asked, his voice calm.

"Yes," All Might sighed. "He showed me that it's not okay to quit."

 **Izuku blanched and leapt back when they launched an attack. The chubby kid grew red wings, blue cap fingers extended, and Bakugo had a fist ready. The camera zoomed out showing the trees and the sun glistening.**

 **The camera slowly panned over from trees to the kid Izuku was standing up for sniffling as Izuku laid on the ground.**

 **A close-up of his foot, showing dirt and scratches. "All men are not created equal." Izuku looked defeated as he stared up at the sky. "This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four."**

Bakugo looked sheepish as he heard some people in the audience booing at the kids on the Jumbotron. They probably figure out it was him. He stared at his classmates. Izuku and All Might reveal their connection during the beginning of this year.

"I'm sorry Deku," Todoroki comforted his boyfriend. He hated looking at the defeated look on him. He looks up to Izuku and wants to make him happy, not wanting to see it on his face again.

 **It changed to a puddle when a red shoe stepped into it. It then showed the streets as a familiar figure with green hair running. "And that was my first and last setback." Scenes of him waiting in for the light to signal to walk. He was bouncing from one foot to the other.**

 **It changed to show Izuku smiling as he ran**

"Wonder what got you excited?" Kaminari smirked, watching the teenage boy running.

Izuku blushed, knowing where this was going.

 **The scene changed to show a shark-like villain let out a roar. It then turned into a close-up of Izuku Midoriya, who smiled as he saw the villain. The screen changed to green and yellow, like a comic book page, showing his name.**

 **From the villain, it panned past all the pedestrians to where Izuku stood, showing everyone watching the villain on top the Tatooin Station. A cop with a megaphone was nearby, instructing people.**

 **Izuku gasped, "That's a huge villain!"**

"Of fucking course, you would point out the obvious." Bakugo growled, annoyed at teenage Deku. "And the fact you smiled when you saw him…got a fetish or something?" Izuku blushed red and stammered as he tried to explain himself.

Todoroki stopped it when he captured Izuku's hand and maneuvered his arm around his shoulders. Todoroki leaned into his side, resting his head on his shoulder. This caused Izuku to blush and stop stammering. He smiled at his boyfriend.

What they didn't know, from a section of the stadium, a certain flamed hero was watching. He sneered when his son cuddled up to All Might's successor.

 **Music started playing, showing the figure of All Might surrounded by light and sparkles, as Izuku raised his head up in awe.**

"Why the fuck is that here? Deku!" Bakugo roared. Izuku flinched at the volume.

"I can't help it, I don't think this stuff up!"

"You obviously do!"

"Guys, everyone is trying to watch," Iidea pointed out as the other students glared at them. They both flinched and remained quiet.

 **The profiles of the students started flashing one-by-one on the screen.**

"Wow, there I am!"

"Do I really look like that?" A purple grape annoying toddler spoke. No one answered.

"Why was I last?" Todoroki looked up at his boyfriend. Izuku blushed, rubbing his thigh from nerves.

"Saved the best for last?" Everyone groaned at the cheesy line. Todoroki smiled, but his cheeks were dusted in pink. He leant up and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

 **As the song continued, it showed Izuku walking as the screen showed all his journals he wrote.**

Izuku hid his face in his boyfriend's hair. Not wanting to see the reactions of his classmates.

 **It then showed Bakugo and Izuku as kids looking happy. It switched them over to show their age now, Bakugo was annoyed and Izuku was sheepish.**

"When aren't you annoyed?" Eijiro asked his boyfriend, dodging the slap that would surely had hit him if he didn't avoid it.

 **After the two connected fists, wearing their costumes, it showed the villains.**

Class A shuddered when they saw the guy with multiple hands, reaching out as if to grab them.

Present Mic squeezed his hands together. He was not there when they were attacked, but he saw how Shouta looked when he came back. He didn't know if he was going to make it. He saw a hand touch his. He looked up and saw Shouta smiling gently at him. It was one of his reserved smiles that showed him that Aizawa still cares.

 **All Might was frowning and beating up the bird looking man that showed his brain. Eraser head with his Quirk and wrapping up the villains with his cloth and looking badass. (Present Mic's opinion)**

Present Mic let his chest puff out when he heard everyone gasping in awe at Eraser Head's power. Aizawa rolled his eyes.

 **Next, it showed the students running, jumping or Mineta's case, getting wrapped by Tsu tongue. Izuku ran up and throwing a fist that changed back and forth from his to All Might's. Then to everyone from Class 1-A again. It ended with All Might posed with all the kids from Class 1-A.**

"That was awesome," Mineta cheered, listening as the audience clapped at the future heroes, and for him. "It's time that the recognize me as a true hero." His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah right," Yaoyorozu scoffed.

In the teacher's booth, "We have some great heroes!" Nezu exclaimed. Every teacher nodded in agreement.

Endeavour however, saw that Shouto, during his entrance, was encasing his left side in ice. He snarled. His flames rising higher in his anger.

Class A was cheering, some even getting up and doing bows. First years were especially excited. They get to see the famous class in action.

 **A bright light broke through the dark screen, a hospital was shown with a glowing window.**

 **"It all began in China, in Qingqing City." It zoomed in on a baby glowing, "There was news that a baby that gave off light was born." The Papa was terrified.**

"I would be too if my child started glowing out of nowhere." Someone from Class E shouted.

 **The next shot was of people with fire, ice,** (Izuku nudged his boyfriend who avoided his gaze) **and someone with psychic powers. "Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified."**

Every was in awe. It was normal for them, because they were born into the society as if having powers were normal. But having to start out with powers where someone could lock you up and dissect you? It sent shivers down their spines.

 **"Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality." Showing the sun shining behind the Earth. A cloaked figure disrupted the picture, as it revealed to be a superhero. "The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait."**

 **It showed the figure of a superhero with two spikes of hairs sticking up, waiting as the door slowly opened. "In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight."**

 **The hero's cap fluttered in the wind, as the light got brighter.**

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Izuku wondered out loud, playing naïve.

"I don't know, I mean he's powerful otherwise he wouldn't be like that." Uraraka pointed out, playing along.

"And, he's admired by so many people." Todoroki joined.

"He's All Might," Bakugo said expressionless, "You guys are dumb." Everyone face palmed.

 **Returning to the big shark-like villain from before. It gave a mighty roar and smacked a tower down, destroying it in two.**

 **Pedestrians below were shocked at the brute strength and watched as the top of the tower fell, wires still spouting electricity. "That profession is…" A hero was running quickly and caught the tower before it fell.**

 **"Oh, it's Death Arms!" A man in a suit exclaimed, relieved to see the hero. "He carries out justice through his great physical strength—The Punching Hero!" he explained with enthusiasm. It zoomed in on his face, blue comic book art.**

In the other part of the building, heroes that gathered to sit in a room and watch, the hero that was just shown had his mouth hung open. "Man, is this how this kid see's us?"

Mt. Lady chuckled, "I wonder how he will see me?" She started drooling as she fantasied. Kamui and Desutegoro fidgeted in their seats.

 **The pedestrians gasped and followed the jet stream of water to the hero who made a barricade out of water. "Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!" A man dressed as a fire-man was yelling.**

 **"The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here, too!" Someone called out. His face was zoomed in and the comic book design was back.**

"Do you view everything like it's a comic book?" Bakugo questioned, chuckling as he saw Izuku blanch at the question.

 **"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk." Izuku was moving back in forth trying to get a good look.**

 **"What did he do?" Another man in a suit turned to someone nearby. "He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered."**

 **"A Quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?" The man in the suit questioned. As this was going on, Izuku was pushing his way to the front, to get a better view.**

"You doing this keeps putting yourself in danger." Uraraka chastised him.

Izuku blushed, "Sorry, I just like admired Quirks, considering I didn't have one at the time."

 **"I'm sorry, they train's…Yes, I don't know what time I will make it into work…" Someone said into a phone as Izuku continued his journey. A shadow passed overhead that made him glance up. A group of girls squealed. Hearts appearing out of nowhere, shouting, "You can do it, Kamui!"**

Kamui used his Quirk to build a shelter to hide his face. The other heroes in the room started laughing.

 **It showed the man made of bark landing and running to the villain. Leaping up onto the station, barely avoiding a hand as it knocked the spot where he landed. Kamui was now floating in the air,** ("How do you do that?" Smack. "OW!") **The villain turned to where he was yelling, "Get away!"**

 **Izuku made his way to the front, standing next to a guy with pointy things poking from the sides and top of his head.**

 **"Who's fighting?" Izuku asked, smiling as he finally got up close and personal.**

 **The villain went to smack Kamui, but he avoided it in midair, using his Quirk to wrap around a part of the station, and using the momentum to swing himself around.**

 **"Kamui Woods," the person said. His face appeared in comic book style.**

"That was cool," Desutegoro praised his fellow hero. Slapping him on the back so hard he fell from his chair.

"Yeah, but if I remember this correctly…" Mt. Lady left it hanging. She smirked when he shot her and annoyed look.

 **"The young and talented rising star!" Izuku fanboyed.**

"You need to take your fanboy self-down a notch."

"Hey!"

 **"You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid." The man praised Izuku. "You're a fanboy, aren't you?" He pointed at Izuku, who blushed and stuttered, "Uh, well…" he glanced away sweating.**

"Look even perfectly normal people can see it showing."

"Do you have anything better to do than criticize me?"

"Nope." Bakugo answered.

 **Kamui sprinted across the railway, jumping as the villain attacked, slamming a hand down. Kamui landed on the arm and ran up and attacked. The villain blocked, but it wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet. Using it to his advantage, he threw Kamui up into the air. Kamui saw this opportunity and stopped his Quirk and did a flip in the air, landing on a train.**

 **"Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil."**

"You're so intense Kamui!" Mt. Lady gushed.

 **He glared at the villain, shoving his arm out and started using his Quirk to make branches come off his arm. "Oh, here it comes!" Izuku pointed up at the hero.**

 **"Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" The man shouted.**

Kamui blanched at the nickname. Why that little…

 **"Pre-emptive…" showing Kamui, "…Binding…" and him launching his attack. "…Lacquered Chain Prison!" Izuku yelled in awe.**

 **The villain raised an arm as if to block, but was interrupted when out of the blue, "Canyon Cannon!" A huge woman kicked him off the station.**

 **Showing everyone's varying degree of shock, especially Kamui who was confused, "Huh?"**

 **Mt. Lady jumped on the other side, standing her true height. As if in a comic, the screen showed row upon row of paparazzi taking photos of Mt. Lady, with Izuku standing beside them, "Here it is, here it is, here it is."**

 **Mt. Lady was bent over, picking the at the villain's sleeve like he was disgusting garbage. "Today is the day of my debut!" She shyly looked over her shoulder. "My name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." She winked while giving everyone a view of her backside.**

Mineta was drooling. He probably would've chocked on saliva if Tsu hadn't smacked him.

While Mt. Lady was squealing at her debut. Everyone was blushing or having degrees of discomfort. "You are vile." Kamui said in a blank voice. She giggled.

 **More paparazzi showed up. While Kamui was still stuck in attack position. "Sh-She's getting the credit…" He stuttered as she waved her arms in greeting and shrunk down to normal size.**

 **"Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime."**

Everyone frowned at that.

 **"As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books." Backdraft and Desutegoro watching Mt. Lady get her picture taken with the tied up and bound villain.**

 **"Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses." She had a look of fear on her face.**

"How you liking it now?" Mt. Lady crossed her arms, not looking at Kamui.

 **Izuku was writing down in his journal, next the hole where the villain landed. "Gigantification, huh? She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited?"**

"Your fanboying is scary," Tsu said to Izuku who was trying to avoid everyone's looks.

 **"No, but whether or not she can control the size…" The man suddenly appeared, "Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That's great! You can do it!" He gave Izuku a thumbs up.**

"Whatever happened to that man?" Todoroki wondered.

Izuku shrugged, but from somewhere in the stands, the man was leaning back in his seat with a proud smile on his face.

 **Izuku turned to the man, blushing with excitement at the words.**

 **"Yes! I'll do my best!" He smiled at the man.**

 **"Episode 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin"**

"You even have fucking title cards," Bakugo groaned.

 **A school was shown, its name plate revealed it to be Aldera Junior High. The classroom of students was looking up at the teacher. "Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future."**

 **Izuku was writing in his journal. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…" Izuku looked up with a bored look. The teacher snatched up some papers. "…you're all…" Students revealing their Quirks as he threw them up in the air with a proud look on his face. "…pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"**

 **Everyone gave a big, "Yes!"**

 **Showing students with Quirks that were odd, or plain cool, while Izuku just raised his hand sheepishly, looking away and trying not to be noticed. "Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"**

 **"Teach!" A lazy voice spoke up, "Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" The camera slowly moved up the relaxed form, feet on desktop, of Katsuki Bakugo.**

"Don't give me a comic!" He yelled at Izuku. Small explosions going off.

 **"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"**

 **"Yeah, yeah!"**

 **"You all should shut up like the extras you are!"**

"I'm shocked you even made friends, let alone have Izuku still be a friend." Eijiro said, giving his boyfriend a smile.

"Then how's it you agreed to date me?" Bakugo purred, wrapping an arm around his waist, hand resting dangerously close to a certain area that made him jump.

"Your charming personality?" Kirishima chocked.

"My point exactly."

 **"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher pointed out, looking at his clipboard. Bakugo was sitting smug as students, even Izuku, were shocked.**

 **"U.A.? That national school?!"**

 **"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"**

 **Izuku had put his head down on his desk, waiting for what seemed to be inevitable.**

 **"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"**

 **"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!"**

"Yep, charming personality." Izuku murmured under his breath. Todoroki snorted.

 **He jumped up from his seat and onto the desk, "I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!" He stood up with a flourish, getting himself pumped.**

 **"My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!"**

 **"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?" The teacher was looking at his clipboard couldn't even care about what Bakugo said.**

"The teacher had to say something."

"Yep."

 **Bakugo went still, while Midoriya tried to make himself smaller. He glanced up to see everyone, even the teacher, give him blank stares. It was quiet, but soon the students all fell into laughter. Midoriya jumped.**

 **"Huh? Midoriya? No way!"**

 **"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"**

 **Midoriya watched in horror as everyone was laughing and making fun. He stood up from his seat on the last remark. "Th-They got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent…"**

 **Out of nowhere, Bakugo charged at him, slamming into the desk, breaking it and causing an explosion. Sending Midoriya flying backwards. He fell onto his butt, wincing from the pain. "Hey, Deku!"**

 **Midoriya glanced up, "You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" He mocked, making a fist and glaring down at Izuku.**

 **Izuku tried to defend himself, "No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything!" He backed away from the angry blonde to hit the back wall, "Believe me!"**

 **He looked down at his lap, "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well…" his eyes darted around until he dared to glance up at Bakugo. "…I won't know unless I try…"**

 **"Whaddya mean, unless you try?!" Bakugo yelled in anger, smock rising from his palms. The entire scene changed to show a creepy evil form of the classroom.**

"Man do you have a vivid imagination."

 **"Are you taking the test for fun?!" Bakugo growled. "What the hell can you do?" Izuku looked down. "You're Quirkless!"**

 **The scene changed to show buildings. The words showing; "12:02 p.m. -The same city."**

"That's very specific timing." Iidea spoke up.

 **A woman had made a blue shield to protect herself as a store clerk ran out screaming, "Thief! Someone!"**

 **A gelatinous villain was running away, top half slim and bottom half normal. "Catch me if you can!"**

Bakugo and Izuku shuddered. They remember this guy.

Up in the teacher's booth, All Might glared at the monster. He remembered this guy.

 **The villain ran past as money was being left behind. "Huh? There's no hero around. Normally someone would come right away." A convenience store door opened up to a man who was skinny as a twig, clothes falling off his small frame. His hair, obviously blonde, was scattered among his head, like he didn't take care of it. "This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning."**

 **"There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks. There's no end to them." Someone commentated, but behind them the small man changed form into a muscular and taller build.**

 **"There is and end." The figure spoke, startling them.**

"Man, I wish we could see what All Might looks like without his Quirk." The class knew the connection, but All Might still kept his large form around the students.

 **The pedestrians smiled when they recognized the voice. They stepped aside as a well-built person walked out from the shadows. "Why?" The villain glanced behind him to see if he was being followed and his eye widened. "Because I am here!" He spoke with great confidence.**

Everyone was jumped when a bell like sound came from the speakers. On a blue background, was the words My Hero Academia.

"You even have a break?" Bakugo threw his arms up in the air with a yell. It changed to a red background now. "Deku, I don't want to do this anymore."

Izuku tried to calm him down. "I know, but I can't help it. I don't have control, its Suzue Quirk let her explain." But when he turned to find her, she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Her friends shrugged, smirking at the desperate look on his face.

"Let's continue watching," Iidea stepped in, "We can look for her when this is done."

Izuku, and Bakugo, reluctantly agreed. Settling back with their partners.

 **They are back in the classroom as the students were leaving. "Hey, let's go to karaoke!" Someone said, "Sure, nothing better to do."**

 **Izuku was still sitting in his seat, ready to leave but was checking the news on his phone.**

 **"The incident this morning is all over the headlines!" He closed the app and pocketed his phone. "I wanna hurry up and go home so I can write it down in my notebook." He picked it up to put it into his backpack, but it was snatched out of his hand.**

 **Bakugo was teasing Midoriya with it. Waving it to and fro as he glared down at him with an annoyed look on his face. "We're not done talking yet, Deku." He snarled.**

"I really hate bullies," someone said, and this caused all the people in the stadium start murmuring.

 **Izuku was scared as two friends appeared from behind Bakugo. "Katsuki, what's that?" The one with long hair asked.**

 **Izuku tried to stop Bakugo, as he showed the cover to the long-haired student. "Huh? "Hero Analysis for the Future"? Seriously?" He started laughing.**

 **"Midoriya…" The other student said in a mocking tone.**

 **"I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back!" He shouted, trying to appear calm. Bakugo took the journal and set it aflame. Izuku screamed in horror as his journal was ruined.**

 **"That's mean…" Bakugo tossed it out the open window. "What?!" Izuku flailed.**

"Wow, I would so totally not be your friend anymore." Mineta spoke up. Bakugo glared at him and the purple wimp scampered away.

 **Bakugo looked at Izuku, face serious as he spoke. "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days." Izuku was trembling as he continued.**

 **"I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist." He bragged with a smirk on his lips.**

 **"He's so petty." The dark-haired boy thought, with an annoyed look on his face.**

 **Midoriya flinched when Bakugo laid a hand on his shoulder, smoke rising from between his fingers. "So anyway, don't apply to U.A., nerd." He forced a smile on his face, while Izuku was watching the smoke, eyes wide in fear.**

 **Midoriya was stuttering trying to think of something, but he couldn't. The next scene showed Izuku standing alone, trying to hide his emotions. "Come on, you could at least say something back." One of the other boys stated, trying to coax a fight.**

 **"Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality." The were walking away and Bakugo stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder, "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!"**

The entire stadium was silent. You could probably hear a pin drop. Bakugo felt the nasty stares from everyone. He yelped when he felt something cold.

He looked up to see Todoroki glaring at him. If looks could kill, he certainly would be dead. Then again, Todoroki could kill him in both ways because of his Quirk.

"Death is not something we wish on people," Present Mic's voice rang from above. Bakugo could hear the disappointment from the normally spastic teacher.

"I couldn't be more disappointed in a student," Aizawa spoke to his boyfriend. "I know he's got great talent and a great Quirk, but that's not hero like at all."

The teachers were planning a rough training course for Bakugo, maybe getting Aizawa to erase his Quirk and see how he can make it. Yep, All Might thought, this is gonna make some true colors come to light.

 **Izuku flinched at those words. The camera zooming in as he turned to face the bully. His teeth gritted as he glared at his once acquaintance. Bakugo flexed his fingers, causing small explosions as he smirked at him.**

 **"What?" He growled. Izuku said nothing.**

 **The next scene showed Izuku walking behind the school, "Idiot! If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!" Izuku glanced around until he saw a familiar book being nibbled on by fish.**

 **"That's not fish food, stupid. That's my notebook…" He reached into the tank and took the soggy, burnt book. "Stupid…" He narrowed his eyes at the notebook, "Stupid bastard…"**

 **"Mom!" The screen turned fuzzy as and a little green-haired, freckled faced boy slide around the door.**

Everyone had to grin and coo at the small, bubbly child that is Izuku. Todoroki looked over at him, "Your mom showed pictures, but this is way more fun." Izuku groaned. He remembered that night.

It was a rough night for Todoroki, so he invited him over and his mom was showing pictures from the big family album. I think Todoroki knew more about him than he did.

 **He was holding an All Might action figure in his small hands. A big smile on his face. He ran up to his mother who was doing the dishes. "Mom, the computer!"**

"You were such a cute toddler!" Mina cooed, her smile big and wide at the little Deku on the screen.

 **He was jumping around with excitement. "Again?" She sighed with amusement. "Hurry!"**

 **It showed posters of the famed superhero, as little Izuku was rocking himself with excitement on his face. "Jeez, you've probably added ten thousand views just by yourself, Izuku." His mom said as she fiddled with the mouse trying to find the video. "It's too scary for me. I can't watch it."**

 **"That was an old video." Izuku's young face glowed with childish excitement as he started at the monitor as his mother walked away.**

 **"A disaster that happened a long time ago." The camera showed exactly what young Izuku was watching. "The video of a hero that debuted right after that."**

 **It showed debris and small fires caused by the disaster, as someone on the video said, "Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people!" The camera moved over to where the disaster was and a man with a panicked stricken face with blood on his arm was commenting. "That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes! That's crazy!"**

 **It moved over to a bus that was on its side. It showed a figure rising from behind carrying something. It went back to show Izuku's happy face, cheeks flushed with excitement. It was All Might, carrying survivors, and laughing. "He's laughing!"**

 **Back to Izuku whose eyes were shining so bright. All Might's foot slammed on the bus as his full figure came into view. Carrying people on his back and in his arms, a smile on his face. "It's fine now. Why?"**

 **Izuku's eyes glistened with happiness. "Because I am here." This caused an invisible wind to blow Izuku, who gasped in awe.**

All Might never would have thought that's how Young Midoriya saw him. He glanced down where Izuku sat with his arm around Young Todoroki, trying to avoid the girls who were wanting to hug him because he was so cute. He chuckled.

He felt his chest swell with pride, knowing that he choose someone with enthusiasm to continue on One for All.

 **He let out a cheer, "He's so cool!" While holding his All Might action figure in the air. "Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him, too!" His mother was by his door, who heard every word and smiled at her son which turned into a frown of concern.**

 **The next scene was at a doctor's office. He was relaxed in his chair as he said, "You should probably give it up." These words shocked Izuku so much he dropped his All Might action figure.**

"What?" Everyone practically shouted at the doctor's bluntness.

 **"That's…Is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners' Quirks have already manifested…" She spoke to the doctor while having a comforting hand on Izuku's back. "He's the only one…"**

 **"Excuse me, but you're fourth generation, right, ma'am? May I ask about your Quirk?"**

 **Izuku was still in shock while his mother started explaining her Quirk. "Yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. My husband can breathe fire."**

 **"Normally, by age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks, or some combination of the two. In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. When parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who didn't have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form." The doctor gestured the area, "You can see by looking at this x-ray that Izuku has two joints. It's unusual to see that these days," the camera showed Izuku who was still in shock, but at the angle of his feet. "but that means he has no Quirk."**

Izuku could feel the pain from hidden deep down come back up. He felt wetness in his eyes and dared not shed them. Now everyone knew what was wrong with him. Todoroki gave Izuku's waist a squeeze and kissed his cheek.

He looked at his boyfriend with a watery smile. He felt the tears roll downs his face. He buried his face in Todoroki's shoulder trying to not give a sign that he was crying.

The class knew but didn't want to say anything.

Bakugo felt bad. For all the times he tease and harassed Dek- no Izuku he didn't think this was how strongly it affected him. I guess he would be the same if he didn't have a Quirk.

This got everyone thinking. Those who always wanted Quirks but were the unlucky ones who didn't have one manifest. Those who were lucky, felt extremely ungrateful. Here is a kid, who dreams to become like his idol, and couldn't and his dreams shattered in an instant.

 **It faded black to show the apartment complex, but it was raining, expressing the mode.**

"Deku, we didn't know it was that bad." Uraraka reached out to comfort him but Iidea gently took her hand while shaking his head.

 **"Can you see that?" The video was playing in the dark room. His mother, Inko, was facing the door as she heard the video play as well. She turned to look at the chair that was watching the video.**

 **"Mom…" Izuku spoke up. "He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in…" She turned fully around.**

 **"He's such a cool hero…" The chair turned and that's when the damn broke. Ink started crying. It showed Izuku, who was trying to fight off his own tears, pointing at the computer screen. "Can I…be a hero, too?" She walked slowly to her son, catching up speed to wrap him in a hug.**

Practically everyone was crying, except maybe a few people.

All Might practically could call Izuku a son. And all a father wanted to do, was go and hug his child close and say, "Yes, you can be a hero."

 **"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Tears finally spilled. He stared ahead as his mother hugged him and cried, blaming herself for her son's predicament.**

"It wasn't her fault," Izuku whispered, just to Todoroki. He felt soft, calloused hands touch his own.

"I know."

 **"No, that's not it. That's not it, Mom." Teenage Izuku commented. "What I wanted you to say back then was…" All Might action figure lay abandoned on the desktop.**

 **Back to the present, as Izuku is walking home. Going under a bridge that said, "Watch Your Head." He stopped at the entrance, glancing down at his feet. Scorched notebook in his left hand.**

 **"You decided back then, didn't you? That's right. Don't worry about what other people think!" He fist pumped and glanced up, gritted teeth, "Hold your head up high and plunge forward!"**

 **As he was walking, acting like normal Izuku, he failed to notice gelatinous stuff rising from the sewer. But he did hear something as he turned around, eyes widening in shock as the gelatinous form took shape in the form of the villain from earlier.**

 **"A villain?!"**

 **Izuku stood still in fright as the villain sized him up.**

 **"A medium-sized invisibility cloak…" It leapt out from the sewer. Izuku tried to run but was swallowed up by the faster villain. The journal hitting the ground.**

"NO!" From far away, sitting in her comfortable couch, sat Inko Midoriya, watching as her son was being hijacked.

 **The gelatinous form was holding Izuku captive, as it forced itself into Izuku, trying to take over his body. "Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon."**

 **Izuku's nose was being covered. He raised his hand, trying to pry the gel stuff away from his mouth and nose. "I can't….breathe…"**

 **"You can't grab me. I'm fluid!" Izuku tried to pry it off but was failing. "Thanks for your help. You're my hero."**

 **"I didn't think that had come to this city." Izuku's feet flailed, trying to reach the concrete. His hand still scratching at the gel. "My body…There's no strength…" His hand falling limply. "I'm dying…Am I dying?" Izuku was still being consumed by the gel that the only thing that could be seen was hair and eyes. "I'm dying…" his eye focused on the journal, where it opened to a page, with a costume design on it. His vision going blurry. "Somebody…Somebody….!" Tears spilling over. "No…!"**

"Is the villain dead? Or at least in a jail cell?" Nezu asked All Might, sitting calmly and not moving a muscle.

"I believe he's in a jail cell."

"Okay, just making sure where we can find him." Nezu could be scary when angry.

 **A flash and the lid of the sewer popped off with a bang. The villain turned around, eyes wide in horror. "It's all right now, young man." All Might, who still had his grocer bag, stepped out of the sewer. "I am here!"**

 **The gelatinous villain strike first, but All Might ducked. Using this momentum, he pushed off the ground and flew towards the villain. He pulled his fist back and yelled, "Texas Smash!" It connected and sent the villain flying, "Wind pressure…?!" Because of this, Izuku was free. Slow motion, showed Izuku unconscious, but his eyes slowly opened. Showing the blurred image of All Might, still in his punch form. "All…Migh…." Was the last thing Izuku said, before falling unconscious.**

 **The next scene was comical. It showed Izuku passed out with All Might trying to revive him by smacking his face in fast past. "Hey! Hey! He—Oh, good!" Izuku groaned and opened his eyes. He was greeted by the site of All Might. He blanched.**

 **He sat up and crawled backwards getting away from his favorite hero.**

"The one chance to meet your hero and you screw it up." Bakugo chuckled. Watching Izuku on screen blush from seeing his hero.

"Sorry, but at the time I was a little occupied."

 **"I'm glad you're okay!" All Might said, standing up at his normal height. "Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." He palmed his forehead and laughed.**

 **Izuku was still in a daze. "But, you were a big help. Thanks!" All Might held up a Torreni bottle that had the villain inside. "I captured him safely!" The background showing red, white, and blue with stars flashing.**

"Well, that's one way of capturing a villain." Momo observed.

 **Izuku was still dazed. "The number one hero…All Might…H-He's the real thing…He looks completely different in person!" The screen showed All Might and his teeth glistened.**

 **"Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-?" Izuku was darting around looking for something, even feeling his pockets for paper and pen. His eyes landed on the notebook. "In that notebook-"**

 **He opened the page and shrieked, "He already did!" Izuku was bowing at a fast pace as All Might pocketed the villain.**

 **"Th-Thank you very much! It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"**

"Now, I'm embarrassing myself." He hid his face as the stadium laughed. But in a good way.

 **All Might gave him a thumbs up, "Okay! Well, I need take this guy to the police." He patted the pocket with the villain. "See you again on the other side of the screen!"**

 **All Might squatted to prepare for his jump. "Wait, already?" Izuku asked. "Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time."**

 **"Wait… There are still…. things I want to ask…"**

 **"Well then," he jumped off the ground and went high in the sky. "I'm counting on your continued support!" As All Might was flying, he heard a garbled, "Wait."**

 **Izuku was comically hanging onto All Might's leg. Skin flailing because of the wind pressure and legs flopping around. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!" All Might tried to push Izuku off, but he clung to dear life.**

Everyone was rolling with laughter.

"OMG, you go to far!" Mina said between fits of laughter.

 **"If I…let go now…I'll…I'll die…!" Izuku exclaimed.**

 **The scuffle stopped. "That's true."**

"Wow, All Might, you maybe a hero, but you're sure dense." Present Mic laughed.

He avoided everyone's amused looks.

 **"I…have…a lot of things…. I want to ask you directly!"**

 **"Okay, okay! I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!" Izuku did as instructed and All Might grabbed ahold the strap on his backpack, while looking around for somewhere to land. He started coughing, and the camera zoomed in on some blood seeping out from his smile. "Shit."**

"Is that because of-" Uraraka started.

"Yes," Izuku answered her.

 **The two landed on top of a building and Izuku was shaken up. "Th-That was scary…"**

 **"Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down." All Might started walking away. "I seriously am outta time, so I really must go."**

 **That brought Izuku back. "Wait! Um…"**

 **"No! I will not wait!"**

"Could have at least gone softer on the kid?"

"Well, maybe he was busy? He did have to put a villain away." Kamui came to All Might's defense.

 **"But-"**

 **Flashback to when the doctor told him, "You should probably give it up."**

 **His hand was outstretched. His mothers voice, "I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"**

 **He brought the hand slowly down.**

 **"What the hell can you do?" Bakugo's voice echoed. "You're Quirkless!"**

"You could do a lot of things," All Might whispered to himself.

 **Izuku stood there pondering. "That might be true…" He clenched his fists at his side. "But even so, I…" He shock with emotion, wanting to say the words he wanted to say.**

 **"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero?" This stopped All Might. "Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?" All Might glanced back at Izuku. The screen showed the two feet apart, but at that moment something in the atmosphere changed.**

 **"My meeting with All Might… This miracle…At the time, I couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate." The camera zoomed out and showed the entire city as if to express the change in a big way.**

 **The next scene was the journal again, but a closer look at Midoriya's costume. Then from still shots from All Might, to Izuku running from night till dawn.**

"What the fuck, Deku," Bakugo growled. "Why is this even here?"

"I don't know," Izuku sighed, he feels like this is going to happen all the time now.

The screen then showed a sign that said **Next Time**.

"There's more!" Bakugo shouted falling back on the grass.

 **Scenes of the next episode was shown, with All Might and Izuku narrating.**

"This is where we get to see Katsuki get captured by the blob monster." Eijiro said jokingly. "Man, if I knew you at the time, I would so have totally ridden on a white horse to come save you."

Bakugo went to use his Quirk but soon noticed the girl. She was trying to sneak out. "Hey, you!" Her friends even made a mad dash through the exit, and they were able to escape.

"What the hell?!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls," she mocked Present Mic, "You are cordially invited to see the premiere of Izuku Midoriya!" She bowed to false clapping. "You're to kind, really." She chuckled.

"Anyway, hope you have fun!" She stopped before she completely went out. "Oh yeah, by the way. Everyone is going to get exposed." She wiggled her fingers in a wave and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 2

**(Hey guys! Update, finals are almost here so that will take my time away from this. So if you don't see an update thats because I need to study. Thanks for all the patience in the world for me.)**

"WHAAAAT?!" Practically everyone yelled. The stadium was in an uproar, as spectators were throwing a fit. It was practically an invasion of privacy.

"How exactly is everyone going to get exposed? Isn't this just showing Deku's memories?" Uraraka pondered, rubbing her chin in concentration.

"I didn't think much about her, but we so underestimated her." Momo whispered harshly under her breath. The third-year students were seething. Because if it was Midoriya that she touched, he obviously came into contact with everyone else.

Meanwhile, the teachers were fuming.

"How did a villain get past our security system's again?"

"Why does this keep happening?"

"We seriously need to upgrade." Midnight rolled her eyes at the principal.

"Does this mean that we get to know about…" Present Mic motioned to the area of Endeavor. Aizawa, from the moment he met Todoroki Shouto, had an instant connection. Present Mic knew that his boyfriend also didn't have a great life at home, but at least it wasn't as if they didn't want him.

Aizawa told Hizashi after meeting the students and telling him that made Present Mic notice as well. He taught them English, so he noticed the way Todoroki would be pushing himself away more. Aizawa even suggested they do something, but Endeavor was famous and could make the public see him as a nice guy. That's what happens when a bastard like him gets to be the second hero.

"I don't know, but maybe this could be our only chance." Aizawa looked in the direction of where Class C was sitting. "Shinso probably would like another sibling." He let that idea hang out there. Shouto was also an adult so adopting him would be sort of like a joke, but anything to get him away from his father.

"He's got Midoriya now," Present Mic said fondly, "he can take care of him. But that doesn't mean that he still isn't one of our kids."

Todoroki Shouto was nervous. If this were exposing everyone….

He dared to but couldn't. Midoriya noticed this as well. No one in Class A knew, except Midoriya and Bakugo about Todoroki's upbringing. The abuse and neglect. Midoriya wrapped an arm around his boyfriends' waist, one under his knees, and shifted him into his lap. Shouto's face burned red. Everyone knew they were dating, but his father was here. He looked up at Midoriya but saw his face glaring at a spot where he knew his old man was standing. He was even leaning on the barrier looking down at them. His flames dancing higher in his anger.

Shouto smiled at that. His old man could deny it all he wanted, but there will be evidence staking up against him. He hopped his mother would be watching.

The Jumbotrons started making noise.

"What's going on?"

The Jumbotrons above flicked to life again. They were off previously so the villains could escape and prepare for the next episode. On the screen it showed the previous scenes they already saw. Midoriya jumped when he felt someone touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Shinso, the violet haired boy was smiling at him.

"Hello Izuku," he whispered, "Mind if I sit here?" He shrugged. "Sure." Midoriya started wondering why he moved up to his class. All the classes, where they stood, was sitting in their spots. Then it hit him, if its because of the first Sports Festival.

 **"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero? Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?"**

 **All Might looked over his shoulder, watching Midoriya tremble. "Without a Quirk…?" He flinched, as a yellow light flashed and a grunt of pain. The camera panned from a random building to show the steaming form of All Might, who was doubled over in pain.**

 **"Oh no, holy shit, goddammit…"**

"I finally learned where Bakugo got his cursing from!" Kirishima yelled out.

"I knew how to curse before meeting him, dumbass." He hit his boyfriend.

 **Izuku was not paying the least bit attention. "It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always made fun of…Maybe that's why…I don't know…" At this point steam was blocking All Might, but Izuku still continued talking.**

"For someone who has great analysis skills, you sure are dense." Sero smirked, watching Izuku flail.

"I didn't know about his Quirk doing something like that!"

Everyone else laughed.

 **"But I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile." He started blushing. "I want to be the greatest hero, like you…!" He glanced up at the last part, to see a skinny, stick man take his place, Toshinori Yagi, who was just staring at Izuku with a blank face. Izuku's frame slowly slide into view as he was confused, and the camera zoomed away to show the city when Izuku yelled.**

 ***Theme Song***

Bakugo was getting aggravated, "Why do you have a theme song, anyway? What are you the main protagonist?"

"Well…" Uraraka trailed off, smiling slightly. "He does have the superpower passed onto him, like some certain protagonist would have."

Tsu saw where this was going. "Ribbit. And he has the same past actions of one as well, like him not having a Quirk."

Jiro joined in on the conversation, "And he's the unexpected person to be able to defeat a strong villain."

"That's why he's usually a target," Todoroki pointed out. Midoriya blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow I didn't know I surprised you guys."

"I'm pretty sure you surprised everyone." Kaminari spoke up, giving Deku a thumbs up.

The entire stadium was confused and shocked. A scrawny man was All Might? Meanwhile, All Might was hiding his face. Now he knew what she meant by exposing everyone else. This was going to be fun.

 **When the theme song was over, the Tatooin Shopping District was shown. People going around collecting things for food or personal use. The camera panned over to an alley way, to show a bottle laying on the ground. The gelatinous villain waking up, he was unconscious at the time of his capture. It appears All Might had dropped it.**

"So you're the damn reason for-" Bakugo seethed. He so wanted to punch Deku, but the look Todoroki was giving him would, literally, stop him cold.

He sat down seething, while Kirishima wrapped an arm around his waist.

 **"Wh-Where am I…? What happened…?" Flash back to All Might. "Oh yeah…That bastard… If it weren't for that bastard…" He was fuming mad, so mad he was shaking the bottle he was trapped in.**

 **"Hey, Katsuki, aren't you and Midoriya childhood friends?" The boy with the short, fluff hair asked. Bakugo was finishing his soda. "You went a little overboard today." The long-haired boy said.**

"At least they cared," Midoriya huffed.

 **"It's his fault for getting in my way." Bakugo kicked the bottle, unknowing that a villain was contained inside, into a pole making the lid pop off in the process and freeing him.**

Bakugo shuddered. If he only knew what was in that bottle. Kirishima felt him shudder and pulled him closer. Katsuki was still tense about this. He knew the reason, but he didn't want to get his head smashed in by his cranky boyfriend.

Midoriya didn't even glance back at Bakugo. Not wanting to start a fight.

Meanwhile, the Pro Heroes were watching they started feeling antsy. This is where they tell of the Midoriya kid. This was not going to look good for them.

 **"Don't let it get to you." Bakugo thought back to the classroom.**

 **"It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well…I won't know unless I try…" Flashback ended.**

"Bro, what's with the jazz music? Do you have soundtrack too?" Mina added, nodding her head and snapping her fingers along. Jiro was smiling, "You have good taste."

"Is that how you see me?" Bakugo piped up, but it wasn't in his usual loud voice.

"Uh, um…yeah?"

 **"He's an idiot dreaming like a kid!" He crushed the soda in his hand and burnt it with his Quirk. "Just watching him pisses me off!" Tossing it to the ground.**

"Everything pisses this kid off." Present Mic commented, causing the audience to laugh, with the exception of some who found him quite unpleasant.

 **The other two boys sighed. "Then, why don't we go to the arcade for a change of pace? You'll come, too, right, Katsuki?" The short-haired boy offered.**

 **Katsuki grunted. "Yeah."**

 **It showed the burnt can and something sliding past it.**

Katsuki really didn't want to relive this scene again. One, it showed how weak he was, and two, then Quirkless Deku was trying to save him, even when he didn't need it. He gritted his teeth. Why can't he do anything without Deku making him look weak. Even Eijiro will see how weak he his and dump his ass.

He clutched tighter to his boyfriend.

 **"There's lots of prey there." The boy used his Quirk to make his fingers extend to form a circle. "You're terrible." The other boy said.**

"Hey," Mineta pointed out, causing everyone to cringe with his loud and annoying voice. "It's that one kid. He still your friend?" He directed his gaze to Bakugo, who was failing at trying to hide his face.

"Mineta," Momo hissed, "Enough."

 **"What?! If we get caught, it'll end up on my record!" Bakugo yelled at him.**

"Of course, that's the only thing he was worried about." Sero whispered to himself.

No one could miss the silent aura that Bakugo was having to worry Class A. It usually wasn't like him.

 **The two boy's eyes widened and pointed behind Bakugo, "Hey, look!" Bakugo turned. The screen changed to show just Bakugo and the villain. "An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" It showed Bakugo's eyes widen.**

 **"Episode 2: What It Takes to Be a Hero"**

Kirishima placed his chin on Bakugo's head. Trying to comfort him as much as possible. They all have had been attacked at least once, but never tried to be hijacked. Bakugo groaned. "What?"

"My parents are watching this," he whined, his head dropping forward. Kirishima winced. Boy was he going to get it.

 **It went back to Izuku and Toshinori, and Izuku was yelling.**

 **He was trembling in shock and fear, and the camera was following along the lines of Midoriya. "Y-Y-You're deflating…!" It landed on Toshinori's blank face.**

"You look so thrilled," Midnight chuckled.

"This was the first time it happened to me! I wanted to yell but that would cause Young Midoriya to panic even more." He certainly wouldn't have known what to have done if that was the case.

 **Izuku was glancing back in forth, "Wait, up until now…Huh?! Fake? A fake?! You're so skinny!"**

 **Toshinori sighed, "I am All Might…" he coughed up some blood. Midoriya screamed. "No way!"**

"Is that all you do around him?" Iida wondered.

"Pretty much the first couple times, but after that it was okay."

 **A demonstration with a chubby guy at a pool. "You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that." He wiped the blood away.**

"That's a nice way of putting it." Snipe commented, twiddling his thumbs. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

 **"No way…!" Midoriya was just shocked. "I-It can't be…" Panning up Toshinori's body. "All Might is fearless…He saves everyone with a smile…He's the greatest…"**

"Its funny how this is All Might, then again," Hizashi put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "We did go to school with him."

"He was so weak I was concerned for him." Aizawa said, playing with a bit of his cloth.

"Is that why your so easy on Midoriya?" Present Mic smirked as he saw his boyfriend blush.

 **"A fearless smile, huh?" He sat himself down where he was, legs bent, arms resting on his knees. "Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally."**

 **Izuku's eyes widened in shock, the sound of fabric being lifted. Then he flinched back. Before him, was All Might, showing the scar tissue of a fierce wound that was still red around the center.**

This was the first time all of them saw the wound. Izuku remembered, but it still made his insides queasy.

"That is gross," Midnight looked at All Might. "Did you not see Recovery Girl?"

"I did, but there is nothing she could possibly do." He had a point. With a wound like that, it might take all his energy to fix it.

The students below were showing signs of discomfort. They all would know about battle scars eventually, but that is the worst they saw.

 **"It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the after effects."**

 **It showed them from a side angle. "Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day."**

"WHAT!" The entire stadium, minus the teachers and Class A, shouted. Many people in the stands were talking to each other.

"If he has that why is he still a hero?"

"Maybe he should step down?"

"No way, All Might is the Number One hero. He can't quit just yet."

"Endeavor should take his place, you know because he's the second."

"He's all fire. All Might can destroy a city with just one punch."

The Pro Heroes were feeling guilty.

"Man," Desutegoro rubbed his neck, "If we did our jobs instead of half-assing it, we could have helped All Might."

"We are doing are jobs," Mt. Lady proclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "I suggest after this, we all get together to form a group. That way, All Might doesn't have to be a hero all the time." Everyone agreed with cheers and whistles.

The students of Class A knew, but the others were in shock. "He could only do that for three hours!" Mei Hatsume exclaimed, placing her hands on her cheeks. She wasn't the only one.

All the new fresh students were either terrified or crying. Terrified, because all the villains will know this now and try to kill All Might. Crying, because they weren't going to see All Might do amazing things again.

 **Izuku gasped. "That can't be…Five years ago…Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?"**

All Might rubbed the spot where it was. It still twinges every time he thinks about that day.

 **"You're well-informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world. I asked that it not be made public." He glanced down, but back up with determination in those blue eyes. "I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil." He opened his palm. "I smile to show the pressure of heroes," his fist tightened and back to an astonished Izuku. "and to trick the fear inside of me."**

 **Izuku gasped, and it went back to Toshinori's serious face as he talked to Izuku. "Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, "You can become a hero even without power."**

"Damn, couldn't go easy on him, could he?" Present Mic whistled. Aizawa looked at him. "Giving him words like that would prove something to Midoriya later. How do you think he gets into dangerous situations?"

 **With that revelation out, Izuku had no words. His face showed it all. His voice started to tremble. "I see…"**

 **Toshinori stood back up. "If you want to help others, then you could also become a police officer." He started walking toward the rooftop exit, leaving Izuku standing there speechless. "They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation."**

"Who wants to become a police officer," Sero whined. "All they are is a bunch of animals." He chuckled at his own joke, Class A face palmed. (If you can guess what I meant by this you get to feel proud of yourself.)

 **He stopped at the entrance, "It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man." After he patronized Izuku, he left and closed the door, leaving Izuku all alone up on the rooftop with his thoughts.**

 **Toshinori coughed as he descended the stairs, "Now, I need to quickly get this guy…" he reached for the villain in his pocket to gasp in shock. It wasn't there. He darted around looking for it right there at the stairs.**

"I don't know why," Mina spoke up, "but it's funny how he was critiquing you and then he goes and loses the villain."

Midoriya shrugged. "I don't know, but its funny watching him flail in that form." Everyone could agree to that.

 **It was then that a loud explosion was heard, and he glanced out the window. Just in time to see a huge black smoke cloud rise. He let his pockets be, "Don't tell me…"**

 **Izuku, who was still on the roof, heard it but it was louder. He saw the cloud and jumped into action, "A villain! What hero will go to the scene?" He wondered as he ran toward the door, but a flash of Toshinori's face made him stop in his tracks.**

 **"I cannot simply say, "You can become a hero even without power." His voice replayed. Midoriya sighed, he slowly walked to the exit, with a defeated look on his face.**

 **The music started picking up.**

"This is awesome music, Izuku." Jiro said, sitting forward more to the feel of the music. If he noticed, everyone in the stadium was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the events that were about to unfold.

 **It showed Toshinori running as fast as he could to where the explosion was firetrucks and police sirens going off. The Tatooin Shopping District was where it was located. Pedestrians screaming, trying to get away. The Quirk causing windows to be smashed, setting fires to stands. Someone woman shouted, "It's a villain!" As signs were falling around them.**

"No," Kirishima drawled sarcastically.

"Really?" Kaminari followed suit.

 **The Pro Heroes' were running to the scene. Desutegoro was leading the group with two others tailing him. Stopping to take in the destruction. It showed the gelatinous monster grinning manically, while it zoomed in to show the trapped Bakugo, struggling to get free.**

 **"A child was taken hostage?!" He smashed his fists together, granted him inhuman strength, "You coward!" He yelled as he ran toward the pair.**

Kamui grunted, "You call me over the top." Mt. Lady huffed.

 **Jumping into the air and rearing his fist back to connect with the villain. His punched landed, but he was slowly absorbing his fist. "What is this?" He tried to claw his arm free, but it was gelatinous, so he couldn't get his arm out. "I can't grab hold!" With that, the villain made part of his body form to push aside the hero, who took the blow with his arms crossed.**

"Speaking of which," Mt. Lady looked at him. "How did it feel?"

He shuddered. "Gross and slimy." He never looked at slime the same way again. He also thought the kid would probably never go near it again.

 **He was pushed with so much force, that he created a dent with a metal door. "Death Arms!" The one hero with a bird mask screamed, "Crap!" He shouted in alarm, barely dodging the attack.**

 **"Don't come near me!" He screamed as he pulled back himself together. He heard Bakugo grunt and saw his captive trying to get himself free.**

 **"I won't let sewage like this swallow me! You little-!" He set off an explosion in anger causing the heroes to cover their faces from the explosion.**

"Give him a better excuse to keep you." Kirishima reprimanded his boyfriend, who was permanently attach himself to his right side. Bakugo was quiet. He usually would come with a sarcastic and curse filled answer, but Kirishima just pulled him closer. Giving him comfort that he was here and never letting go.

 **"What power! I've hit the jackpot!" He exclaimed in awe. "With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!" With that he made himself bigger, and the hero with the bird mask gaped.**

"He did all this just to take revenge on you?" Thirteen asked.

"Unfortunately."

 **"Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?" A man in a beanie asked his female friend, who gasped in relief. "She's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!" She exclaimed as the camera showed Mt. Lady running to the scene. Though she stopped in alarm, her leg hesitating over the welcome sign. "W-Wait…I need there to be at least two lanes!"**

Kamui looked at her. "Why'd you need two lanes again?"

She sighed, boys. "Because my foot can take up one entire lane. I couldn't get in there without my breaking down buildings."

 **The boys that were with Katsuki were standing back to back surrounded by fire, until a wooden loop wrapped around them. It was Kamui, who was shown carrying other people. "I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it to someone else for today!" He jumped to get the people to safety.**

 **"Thanks for that." Backdraft called out, as he was shown putting fires out of stores. "I have my hands full fighting the fire. The fire truck's not here yet? How are things over there?"**

 **"He's sticky and hard to grab," Desutegoro called back, "and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him."**

 **"Thanks to that, it's a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this triple play!"**

 **It showed Bakugo getting drawn in deeper, that the gelatinous mouth was making it seem like it was Bakugo's mouth as he was still trying to get free. Desutegoro blanched.**

Bakugo wanted to throw up. It looked so disgusting now that he got to see it. He could feel the air leaving him. He was trying to breath.

"Hey, Katsuki!" A voice called out to him, but it was so far away. It wasn't until he felt a hand pet his cheek hard that it got his attention.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" He looked around and saw the Classes looking at him. His face grew even redder.

He slapped Eijiro's hand away. "I'm fine." He straightened up, trying to compose himself.

Eijiro looked at Midoriya and he shrugged. He just went back to staying by Bakugo's side, connecting their hands for silent comfort. He felt the other give a squeeze. He smiled.

 **The villain let an attack at the heroes. "Crap!" They managed to get out of the way.**

 **"It's no use! There's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now!"**

 **"All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!" An explosion in one store caused the window to be broken.**

 **"Let's hold back the damage until then!" Backdraft hollered out, trying to keep the ablaze.**

 **Kumai was at another building, holding onto the ledge as he used his Quirk to rescue trapped civilians. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will he here soon!" He tried to assure everyone.**

 **"I feel bad for that child, but he'll just have to bear it a little longer." Desutegoro thought to himself before yelling, "Damn it!"**

 **"If only I had enough power to blow that guy away!" He thought, while the camera panned to Bakugo's situation. He was at the center of the villain's head, making the mouth cover Bakugo's lower body.**

"I feel bad for just sitting there. Doing absolutely nothing."

All the Pro Heroes sat in silence. They still remember that they could have done something, but they had to wait for the Number One hero to save the day.

 **Toshinori finally made it to the scene, grasping onto a nearby streetlight to catch his breath and survey the situation. "Hey, doesn't it look kinda bad?" A pedestrian asked.**

 **"You can do it, heroes!" A woman cheered.**

 **Toshinori looked between a gap of people and saw the villain, that he caught earlier, free and causing destruction. He had a flashback, to where he was in his All Might form, struggling with Izuku in midair. "It was back then! I was too distracted by my time limit!"**

All Might grimaced. It was his fault for not checking to see if young Midoriya was heading home, instead he let himself get caught up that he didn't notice.

 **"I can't believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan. Pathetic…." The camera panned slowly to where he was grasping he area where he received the wound. "Pathetic…"**

 ***Break card***

The entire audience was quiet. Not one word was spoken.

Except in part of the stand, Endeavor had a smile on his face. He now had a backup idea.

 **It returned to a scene where it was quiet part of the city, and it showed Midoriya walking looking at his notebook, head hung low.**

 **It showed a drawing of Kamui Woods, and a character drawing and data collected on him. As the voice over of his classmates invaded his mind. "He still can't face reality, even though he's already a third year in junior high."**

"That's a remarkable drawing," Kamui blushed. It was hard to make the tree man blush, but it was often.

 **Flipped the page to show Mt. Lady, with data (** "Aww, he has a crush on me!" She gushed. "You're embarrassing." Kamui groaned, hiding his face in his hands. **) His teachers voice, "It's time for you to think seriously about your future."**

 **Then the page where All Might signed it, his voice saying, "You also have to consider what's realistic." He closed his notebook. He sighed. "Even a top pro said it." He thought to himself, tears swelling in his eyes. "Don't cry! You knew, didn't you? The reality."**

"Izuku, you cry a lot." Tsu pointed out. Midoriya blanched, "You too Tsu!"

 **It changed to show him walking in a dark realm, his steps just a white line. "You knew. That's why you were trying so desperately. You were averting your eyes, not looking at reality."**

"This has to be the most intense thing I have every watched." Tokoyami finally spoke. Midoriya looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. The shy Dark Shadow user was hard to provoke to say something funny. He usually had something wise or poetically about stuff.

 **The scene went back to normal, the camera shaking with the effect of the Quirk. Midoriya flinched, glancing over to see where it came from. "Is this where the explosion earlier was…?"**

 **A loud heartbeat.**

"This is fucked up!" Bakugo cried out.

 **"Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing?" The heartbeat ends. A crosswalk sign showed and Midoriya was across to the right side, trying to see what this villain was. "Stop it. It'll just feel meaningless right now."**

 **He gasped, his eyes widen in recognition. The camera zoomed to the villain. "Why's that guy here?! Did it get away from All Might?!" Flashback from earlier about the villain in the bottle, then in the pocket, then to the scrawny Toshinori and empty pockets.**

 **"Did he drop it? If he did…" To him clinging onto All Might's leg. Camera like a bug eye as it focused on a horrified Izuku. "…. then it's my fault…"**

"At least you acknowledged it." Bakugo sneered.

"When are you going to let this go?"

"Never."

"I said I was sorry that I got you into this-" He was slapped across the cheek.

The stadium was silent. The memory seemed to have paused. Bakugo was standing up and glaring down at him. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE SOME DAMSAL! I never needed your help! Why can't you get that Deku? I never need you to help me my entire life. In fact, you needed me more than ever."

"I CARED ABOUT MY FRIEND!" Izuku stood up, getting into Bakugo's face. Since Midoriya's growth, they were now the same height, but Izuku beat him about six inches.

"I was never your friend." Bakugo sneered. Kirishima and Todoroki got up to step in between in case things got heated. Both stood still, everyone looking at Midoriya for a reaction.

"You're right." Midoriya whispered. "But," he spoke loud and clear. "You are family!" This shocked Bakugo. "We've known each other since we were four. I know your secrets and you know mine. I consider us family. And if you don't that's fine with me, but I will let you know that I step up to protect family." Midoriya waited for Bakugo to say or do anything.

Bakugo sneered and lunged. "Katsuki no-" but Bakugo hugged Midoriya. Izuku was shocked but didn't let the moment slide as he encircled his arms around his fri-no brother.

The stadium erupted in applause. This caused the two to break apart. Forgetting about the audience they attracted.

"Let's get this thing over with." With that, they all sat down and continued with the memory.

 **"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" A man asked a guy next to him. "They can't. Apparently, the villain caught a junior high schooler." Zoomed over to Izuku, who heard the conversation. "It's been like that for a while."**

 **Midoriya gasped. Back to the villain who was moving his body, while the heroes were standing there doing nothing. "Caught…? It's been like that for a while?"**

 **Flashback to his encounter. "How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds." It showed him covering his mouth. "Wow…"**

 **"Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?" He gasped.**

 **A beam zeroed in on Midoriya as the rest of the pedestrians were talking. "All Might? No way! He's here?" Then to Toshinori, "I think I saw him earlier." A woman said, "Really?! Then what's All Might doing?!"**

 **Toshinori was gripping his wounded area, just looking very displeased with himself.**

 **Midoriya bowed his head, "It's my fault…! He can't do anything!"**

Midoriya felt wounded that it was all his fault for him not being able to turn into All Might. He did assure him later, but it still left an impression.

 **"Pathetic…" Toshinori said to himself.**

 **"He can't catch that guy. All we can do is wait for a hero with a more suitable Quirk!" As Izuku said this, the camera was panning from the villain to the heroes who stood around. Then back to Toshinori where he gripped his shirt tighter. "Pathetic…"**

 **"Do your best! I'm sorry!" It was just Midoriya standing all by himself with the background blue and black. "I'm so sorry!"**

 **"Pathetic!" Toshinori gripped the pole tighter.**

 **Back to the villain where you could only see Bakugo's hair. "Help will arrive soon…"**

 **Toshinori bowed his head, teeth grinding together. "Pathetic!"**

 **Midoriya small in the black and blue space. "Someone…A hero…will soon…"**

 **The villains head moved to show more of Bakugo's face, who was still trying to get free from the villain. Midoriya's eyes were wide with horror as he saw who it was. It zoomed in on Bakugo's face, tightened with frustration, his nose showing somewhat on the villain's face, mouth open and his eyes were a silent plea for help as he started, somewhat directly, at Izuku.**

"This is what I was talking about." Midoriya whispered. Bakugo acknowledged him but didn't say anything else.

 **Izuku gasped. His journal dropped. As he rushed out onto the scene, with an aura of light showing him running, as his footsteps echoed. Toshinori's shocked face as well as the heroes as it showed Midoriya, grunting as he ran, towards the villain.**

 **"Idiot! Stop!" Desutegoro yelled out to Izuku.**

 **"That brat…"**

The other Pro Heroes were watching this with mouths wide open. That's exactly how they felt when they saw someone in trouble. Just bolting to help when you had no time to think.

A Quirkless Midoriya was a hero that day. They all felt like they were Quirkless, and he had the almightiest Quirk there.

They suddenly felt inferior.

 **It showed Bakugo with his eyes closed, who opened his eyes, "Deku…"**

 **"Why did I run out? What am I doing? Why?!" He thought to himself as the camera showed every part of him running.**

 **"Die in an explosion!" The villain roared, as a hand was formed.**

 **"What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?" He thought while running and it instantly went to Kamui Woods profile data saying something about his Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison. "Page 25!"**

"Holy," Kamui gaped. "He used my move!" He stood up to cheer Midoriya but forgot this was a memory. The other heroes just let it be, considering this kid had more guts than they did.

 **Midoriya took off his backpack, gave it a good toss yelling, "Take that!" Throwing it in the villains' face. This caused him to rear his head back from pain, also letting Bakugo's head free and him coughing and trying to get air.**

 **Midoriya ran up yelling, "Kacchan!" Clawing at the slimy prison trying his best to get him out. Bakugo glared at him, "Why are you here?!" He yelled.**

 **As he was clawing his way, he yelled back, "My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" Bakugo was getting swallowed again, and Midoriya was trying to free him.**

 **"I think there were various reasons." As Midoriya was trying, he was a silhouette on various scenarios that they all have seen.**

 **"You should probably give it up."**

 **"It's my fault…"**

 **"How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"**

 **"Unless I try…"**

 **"Kacchan!"**

 **"It's been my goal…"**

 **"I'll do my best!"**

 **"He saves everyone with a smile…"**

The teachers and heroes couldn't be prouder, especially All Might. Here was Izuku Midoriya, a boy who thought his world ended because he had no Quirk. But he's teaching everyone a valuable lesson.

You don't need to be powerful to be super.

 **"But at that moment…" It showed Midoriya's face, with tears running freely. "You looked like you were asking for help…"**

 **Toshinori gasped.**

"How was it possible to hear from there?" Nezu asked All Might.

He just shrugged.

 **Bakugo's eyes rolled up. "Stop it…!" he pleaded.**

 **Toshinori arm was shown and grew bigger in muscle mass. "Pathetic…Pathetic!" His voice growing deeper as he shifted to All Might.**

 **"Just a little longer." The villain leaped to attack. "Don't get in my way!" A hand forming to slam down of Izuku.**

 **It showed all the Pro heroes all rushing to the scene. "He'll die in vain! Is he suicidal?!" Desutegoro yelled.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats now. Did Izuku make it without injuries?

 **An All Might pencil case, then to the hand connecting with its mark and a thick cloud of smoke rising from the impact. It receded to show Midoriya hand covering himself to protect him, "I really am pathetic." All Might's voice said. Midoriya glanced up to see his hero blocking the impact.**

Everyone let out a breath they were holding in.

 **"All Might…"**

 **"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" He broke free of the sticky slime and Midoriya's eyes shown with amazement. Bakugo watched and is arm was grabbed by All Might, who had blood spurting out from his mouth.**

 **"Pros are always risking their lives!" Him pulling his fist back for an attack.**

 **The villain saw this as his chance. "All Might!" He formed a hand again to destroy the hero. It zoomed on All Might's eye, then to his smoking fist, "Detroit Smash!"**

 **It showed three different areas of the punch, as the villain was blasted away. Midoriya and Bakugo's bodies were flailing with the wind. Mt. Lady used her arms to protect a group from the winds. It was so powerful it formed like a mini-tornado in the district. It slowly dissipated completely.**

Everyone was clapping.

"That was awesome!" A first-year girl declared.

Endeavor snarled. If this was showing everyone, then maybe he could prove he was more powerful than All Might.

 **All Might was shown, trying to catch his breath, as his fist was steaming. All the Pro Heroes stood watching and the sky started getting dark. It soon started raining. A guy with spiked hair noticed, "Rain?"**

 **Bakugo and Midoriya lying on the ground. "Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?" A woman said.**

 **"An updraft developed and…"**

 **Desutegoro noticed the clouds forming up above and looked at All Might, where it showed his smile, but blood was seeping out. "He made…. clouds….?" All Might wiped the blood away.**

 **He stood up and his music started playing. It showed everyone with a look of astonishment, relief and amazement. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! With just his right fist, he changed the weather! That's amazing! That's All Might for ya!" Someone shouted.**

 **Everyone was celebrating the defeat of the villain. All Might raise his hand but stumbled and caught himself in victory. He looked over his shoulder at Midoriya who was still reeling from the event.**

"You get exhausted from almost dying." Midoriya pointed out.

 **"After this, heroes collected the scattered sludge, and safely delivered it to the police." Showed the Pro Heroes saluting the police as the put the garbage bags into the van. Back to All Might who was getting a press interview, and to a glum looking Midoriya. He flinched when Desutegoro proclaimed,**

 **"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be!" Red tick marks showed how him and Kamui were lecturing Midoriya. "There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!"**

 **"I got majorly scolded by the heroes, but Kacchan was praised." Showing reporters with Bakugo who was on the ground with the two other pro heroes. "That was amazing toughness! And that Quirk! Once you're a pro, please come to my agency! You'll definitely be an excellent sidekick!" All while he was talking, Bakugo was glaring at the floor and then at Midoriya.**

"Deku-Izuku," Bakugo called out.

Midoriya looked back, no judgment in his eyes whatsoever. This made Bakugo choke up. "Thank you." He whispered.

Midoriya smiled.

 **It faded to black.**

 **It showed it was sundown, and a street with cars driving. Then to a store with tv's on display showing Katsuki and All Might.**

 **The scene changed to Midoriya walking home. Midoriya sighed, "I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed…I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home."**

 **"Deku!" He jumped when he heard his nickname. He turned to see Bakugo running to catch up to him, "Kacchan….?"**

 **Bakugo stopped, drawing in deep breathes before he continued. "I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't look down on me!" He yelled and turned away, "You damn nerd!"**

"Yep, not affected by it you were." Momo sighed, crossing her arms at Bakugo's speech.

 **Midoriya sweated. "Toughness." His face went from exhausted to happy. "It's just as Kacchan said. It's not like I accomplished anything or changed anything. But, I'm glad." He bowed his head with a smile. He turned to continue home. "Now I can think of a realistic future…"**

 **All Might suddenly appeared. "I am here!"**

Everyone jumped at that. "He scared the living-" Tsu slapped Mineta.

 **Midoriya jolted. "A-All Might?! Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now…" he turned back, and the screen changed to the American flag with All Might laughing. "Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why?" he flexed, "Because I am All Migh—" He exploded, and his scrawny form was in his place, spewing blood. Izuku screamed.**

All Might started chuckling, the teachers looked at him. "What? It's funny."

 **After he coughed, Toshinori wiped the blood off his chin. "Young man. I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion."**

 **"If you hadn't been there…If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you." Midoriya gripped his backpack straps. "That can't be…It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm Quirkless…"**

 **"That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act." Midoriya looked up in awe and let go of his backpack.**

 **"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common:" a flashback to when Midoriya took off without a thought. "Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."**

All Might glanced down where Midoriya was sitting, having Todoroki return to his side. He knew he made the boys entire life when he said those words. All he wanted was to become someone who could help people.

With a smile.

 **Midoriya got the meaning and started tearing up. He bowed his head and the music started up.**

 **"For some reason, I remembered my mother's words."**

 **"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Izuku's hands moved to grasp the front of his uniform. He bowed, and he had tears in his eyes. Toshinori just watched. "That was true for you, too, wasn't it?"**

 **Midoriya gave out a gritted, "Yeah" as tears rolled down his nose.**

All Might felt tears roll down his face. In fact, everyone except a few exceptions, had tears rolling down their face.

From her apartment, in her comfy couch, Inko Midoriya was crying her eyes out. Her baby had finally forgiving her.

 **"That's not it, Mom." A still picture of his mother hugging and crying and him also crying. "Back then, what I wanted you to say…" He collapsed to his knees. "The words I wanted to hear were…" The wind picked up, blowing the two strands of hair of Toshinori, as he watched Izuku let all his emotion out.**

 **"You can become a hero." Izuku started crying harder. It changed to a beautiful drawing of the scene.**

 **"Dreams can become reality." It showed the sunset and the city. "By the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the greatest hero."**

 **The next burst of memory was All Might training Izuku.**

"So many emotions, in so little time, but it looks like we get to see some funny stuff next memory." Present Mic announced. Everyone was getting excited for that.

They defiantly needed it after the emotional rollercoaster they were just on.

"Are we going to get to see your scrawny ass get whipped?" Bakugo asked, sneering at Midoriya's sigh.

"Haha, I can't wait."

 **(Please review! I'm sorry if I'm into much detail, thats a thing with me and first time doing a watch the show fanfic)**


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 3

**(Sorry for the long wait, I have tremendous amount of work because this semester is almost over and the updating will be a while because of finals. I do not own any of this.)**

Everyone was whispering and talking to each other, while waiting for the next memory. Of course, this is where they finally get to witness the training of Midoriya with All Might. Izuku leaned on his elbows and Todoroki cuddled up next to him.

"So, we finally get to watch all the training you did," Bakugo picked on Izuku, who swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, but no one can make fun of my scrawny self-okay?" Todoroki smiled to himself, he knows Izuku grew bigger, muscle mass wise, but he still liked when Izuku was small. He was fun to carry around and get flustered easy. He can still get flustered, but they were grown up more and Izuku likes to pick him up now.

He blushed just thinking about it. The Jumbotron flickered to life.

"This is going to be embarrassing." Izuku groaned, looking over at his classmates who were grinning.

 **Soft music came on and All Might's silhouetted figure stood in the spot light.**

"Oh no," Izuku buried his face in his hands.

 **"The number one hero, All Might. Age unknown, Quirk unidentified." It showed a newspaper and merchandise of the hero. "He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability."**

Endeavour was fuming now. Viewers scurried away so they wouldn't get burnt. He was more powerful than that, he had more success than he did. Endeavour took a deep breath and died his flames. He wanted to keep an image if this was going to out All Might.

All Might saw what happened and narrowed his gaze to Todoroki. Still remembering what Endeavour told him two years ago.

Todoroki knew all this because his father used, still, would rant to him whenever they spared. Comparing this and how this wasn't going to top All Might's power. Todoroki was punished that night. He rubbed his right wrist. Recovery Girl fixed it, but he rubbed it to remind himself. There were questions asked, but he avoided them the best he could.

Shouto was smart, he knew the teachers were wanting to find a way to put Endeavour in his place, but his father was clever.

 **A break in the clouds, "Ever since he appeared, the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year," showing a graph from the National Police Agency Investigation.**

"I was a fan," Izuku tried to defend himself.

"You remembered a graph. A graph!" Seto gripped.

"This is why he's a nerd."

"Hey!"

 **"and his existence itself became a deterrent." A child gazing up in awe at the statue of All Might. "He became the Symbol of Peace in both name and reality. And that man said to me—"**

"You can become a hero." All the other teachers heard him, and looked at him in awe. So much praise for a little boy.

 **"You can become a hero." Back to the last scene of the memory.**

 **"Huh? Midoriya? No way!"**

 **"You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"**

 **"You should probably give it up."**

 **"I'm sorry, Izuku!"**

 **Izuku was crying, his tears rolling off his face as he gripped tight on his uniform.**

Todoroki held his hand out for Midoriya, who took it and squeezed it.

 **"I wanted someone to tell me that. And then, the person I most admired said those words to me."**

"Is that why you were so upset?" Mina asked.

"Yes, and coming from the one hero I admired more than anything, it meant the whole world to me." Izuku gushed.

 **"Can anything be more shocking than this? More than this…?" It went back to Toshinori who raised his hands. "You are worthy to inherit my power."**

 **Izuku slowly raised up, tears and snot running down his face, face blank as he wondered what he meant.**

 ***Title Scene***

"Hey," Bakugo yelled up into the air. "Is there a way to skip the damn opening?!"

"It's not like we know how?" Present Mic replied. As he replied the screen paused on Shouto Todoroki, who was against a grey backdrop.

Some students wolf whistled. Todoroki blushed and hid his face in Izuku's neck who brushed him off. Todoroki looked up at his boyfriend. "Let the whole world see that pretty face."

Todoroki almost fainted.

Endeavour scoffed. _He looks like his mother_ , he thought. He also noticed something else. His flames were activated again because his left side was iced over.

"Looks like it does what it wants." Aizawa looked as the screen stopped buffering and switched to continue the memory.

 **Izuku's tear stained face. "Inherit you power?"**

 **Toshinori laughed. "What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this." He walked towards Izuku more, who was still on the ground.**

 **"Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" He pointed dramatically at Izuku, while blood spurted out of his mouth.**

"That's nice, Toshinori." Midnight rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

 **Izuku was shocked. "Wh-What is All Might saying…?"**

 **He was wiping away the blood, "I'm talking about my power, young man." A close of a newspaper articles. "The tabloids called it "superhuman strength" and a "boost," him talking to someone on a chat show, "and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke."**

"Certainly, doesn't make it seem suspicious at all."

"What else am I supposed to do? I make it up as I go."

 **"Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero." Izuku's shocked face as he listened to the story. "But young man, I will tell you the truth." He posed dramatically, while his Quirk form was his backdrop. "My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."**

This had everyone in an uproar. Most were saying that "he's just a Quirkless as that kid" while others came to his defense.

Midoriya knew something like this would eventually come up, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

 **Izuku blanched. "It was passed on to you…?" The wind picked up, causing his shirt to reveal the horrible scar underneath.**

 **"That's right. And next, it is your turn."**

 **"W-Wait! Wait a minute!" The screen changed to a chat-log about All Might's Quirk. "It's true that your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries."**

"Don't go giving him an ego boost." Bakugo sneered.

"He's a down to earth hero, unlike someone we know…" Midoriya left that open. Bakugo snarled, while Todoroki nodded. He was thinking of his father.

 **"So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online." The background turned to swirls as Izuku was muttering. "But well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a Quirk…"**

"If this is what you see me when I'm muttering I'm so sorry." Midoriya blushed from the looks. Todoroki patted his hand.

 **"I've never heard of anything like that before, and it's never even been conjectured in the debate."**

"Geez, this kids overexaggerating things a bit?" Mt. Lady groaned, fiddling with her mask.

"Leave him alone he has a right to be like this." Kumai came to Izuku's defense.

 **"Why is that? Is it because since the dawn of history, a Quirk like that was never confirmed?" All the muttering was overlapping Toshinori's face.**

"I thought I fried the boy's brain," All Might answer to the questioning looks from his colleagues.

 **"In the first place, it's…" The screen showed them both surrounded by his muttering.**

"Don't say anything." Izuku hid his face. He could hear people in the stands trying to hold back laughter. They were obviously failing.

 **"You always start with the denial, huh? Nonsense!" Toshinori yelled. This caught Midoriya's attention. "Wh…?!"**

 **"I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie! The power to transfer power…" He held his hand out, palm upward. "That is the Quirk I inherited!" His palm glowed, making his disheveled hair float, giving him an all power look about him. "I was crowned with "One For All!"!"**

 **Midoriya gaped. "One For All"…**

 **"That's right." It zoomed into Toshinori's eye.**

"That's fucked up," Sero cringed.

 **The screen went black but what sounded like a video game blast shot a blue light toward a circle, causing it to light up blue. "One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on." The beam continued to gain in color and speed as reached the final circle to make the screen go white and back to Toshinori's badass look.**

 **"It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help," the light was gone and he closed his fist. "with a courageous heart."**

During the whole sequence, the spectators were in awe. Those who thought All Might as worthless, started to reconsider.

 **"Why are you…Why are you giving me something so great?"**

 **"I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it." Flashback to Izuku running forward, "You are just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were heroic than anyone else back there!"**

 **Izuku got teary eyed.**

"Is crying you Quirk before?" Shoji asked, his appendage appearing next to Midoriya.

"No!"

 **"Never mind! Well, it's up to you though. What'll you do?"**

 **Izuku gripped his uniform pants tight. "He said so much to encourage me, and even told me his secret…" He wiped his eyes, "Is there…? Of course there isn't…There's no reason for me to turn him down!"**

 **Izuku stood up wit determination. "I'll do it!"**

 **Toshinori looked down at him, "An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!"**

 **"But it was no easy task to receive his power."**

 **"Episode 3: Roaring Muscles"**

"Roaring Muscles," Kirishima chuckled, "You couldn't have picked a better title like "I Became A Hero" or "I'm not Quirkless", those would have been awesome titles."

"No one said he was that creative. His costume was a replica of All Might, yes we all knew." Uraraka said to Izuku when he looked toward her in shock and embarrassment.

 **"Dagoba Municipal Beach Park" is where the memory started. It was two days later, early morning and Izuku was straining to pull something.**

"That place was a dump not a beach," Midoriya grumbled.

"Why would someone dirty up a beach?"

"Humans are dicks."

 **Toshinori, or All Might in his Quirk form, was sitting on a fridge. Knees drawn close to him. "Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!" Izuku was trying to pull with all his might but flopped to the ground in exhaustion.**

"This is about as funny as watching you train the students." Present Mic said to his boyfriend. Aizawa rolled his eyes. He just wanted to nap.

 **"If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier." He turned his head.**

 **Izuku slowly got up, "Well yeah, I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms (604 lbs.), right?"**

"That's creepy that you know that."

"Hey!"

 **"No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms (562 lbs.) now, in this form."**

 **Izuku looked around where he sat. "Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the peach park?"**

"That beach is so filthy! Why do people do that?"

"Humans are-"Kirishima slapped a hand over Bakugo's mouth. "We get it."

 **All Might laughed. "It's 'cause, you know, you're not a proper vessel." He pulled out his phone and started taking multiple pictures.**

"Why?"

"I wanted to show the boy how much he changed." He defended himself. He didn't want to seem like some freak.

 **Izuku blanched when he heard that. "What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" He exclaimed before yelling. All Might was approaching him still taking pictures. "I'm talking about your body."**

 **Izuku looked up. "My Quirk, One For All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off and the body will explode." A description of Izuku showed up with his body exploding.**

"It would have been nice if you told the kid," Midnight chagrined him. He at least looked sheepish.

 **Izuku yelled, "The limbs will what?!" He shook himself of the fear. "Then…I'm picking up the trash in order to train my body…?"**

 **All Might gave a thumbs up. "Yes! But that's not all." He walked toward the fridge. "After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of the beach park's coast has been like this for many years." He knocked on the fridge causing part to cave in.**

 **Izuku stood up, watching him. "Yeah…" The camera panned across the mountain of trash. "For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping…"**

The audience at least felt a little ashamed. One guy in particular recognized the fridge Izuku was trying to haul.

 **"The local residents don't come near here, either."**

 **"Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff." All Might walked behind the fridge. He placed a hand on top. "Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots."**

 **He said all this while Izuku watched in awe as he crushed the fridge into a pancake.**

The guy in the audience swore never to litter again.

Meanwhile, the Pro Heroes felt dirtier than the beach. "We need to change some things."

 **"You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!" Izuku gasped, as the camera zoomed out showing his tiny frame against heaping piles of trash.**

 **"My first step…? Clean…this…All of it…?!" His echo resounded.**

 **"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" He stood up again. Izuku turned back to face All Might. "Yes…Yes! Because it's where you went!"**

"Ahem…" Present Mic's voice rang from above. "Did you forget some people!"

The students laughed at Midoriya's discomfort.

 **"So if I'm going to go…I thought…it would definitely have to be U.A…" He blushed as he said this.**

Todoroki nearly squealed over the cuteness that was his boyfriend.

But the girls didn't hide it. "You were so cute!" Invisible girl squealed.

 **"You're a go-getter fanboy!" All Might cheered, causing Izuku to let out a small chuckle. "But I've told you before. It's not something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into."**

Most of the people in the audience, even Pro Heroes, could agree on. The kids that managed to pass were defiantly the best to come to the school.

 **"In other words…"**

 **"In the ten months until U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!" Izuku exclaimed. All Might turned around with papers. "That's where this comes in!"**

 **"I came up with this: "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan"!"**

"Why is everything American with you?"

"Because America's amazing. You should go sometime."

 **A close up of the schedule. "It's a training plan to help you finish cleaning up the beach. I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!"**

 **Izuku looked at the papers with a grim face. "Even sleep time is included…"**

 **All Might slid close to whisper, "Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?"**

 **Izuku looked excited. "Of course…I have to work many times harder than anyone else, or else I can't do it!" All Might nodded.**

"Boy I didn't know what I got myself into."

 **"And so began my ten months of hell."**

"You were the one to agree with it." Iida pointed out.

"Yes, but I would dare any of you to go through what I've been through. Trust me, it felt like hell."

 **Izuku pulling at lockers. "Carry that to the park entrance!" Toshinori yelled. "Put it in the truck!"**

 **Izuku running with a tire on his shoulder. "Depending on the size and shape, the muscles I have to use are completely different! I see…. This is…!"**

 **"Run! Run! Ten months will be over before you know it!" Izuku tripped and fell face first into the sand. "Let's become athletic!" Izuku got back up while Toshinori stood on a pile.**

"You sadistic coach."

"He got it under control. I'm not sadistic!"

 **"Aldera Junior High" was shown as the teacher said, "Let's see….With the appearance of superpowers, the Building Standards Act was revised," Izuku was trying to stay awake. "and the Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transpor…"**

 **Izuku thought to himself, "This is tough…Ten months of this, huh? It'll be hard if I don't finish by a week before the exam…" Showing his notebook with a title, "Proposed Independent Training Menu".**

All Might couldn't be more proud.

 **"Which means, there are 294 days left…" he wrote down his schedule. "Taking into consideration a sufficient recovery period if I rest for two days in between, that gives me… about 98 days of real training even if I'm efficient…" He started muttering again.**

"I really need to get that checked."

 **"I can get in about five hours of training morning and night, so that's 490 hours…" While he was muttering, he failed to notice the looks he was drawing. "Also, the beach cleanup doesn't work out any specific parts of the body. If I don't work out my whole body equally, then there's no way I'll make it."**

"Why didn't you look back at him?" Kirishima asked.

"I know what he's like and I don't pay attention to his mutterings."

 **"Bodybuilding to create a body able to adapt to any situation…Literally intensive training to become a hero…All Might can't stay and watch me the whole time…If I don't do as much efficient independent training as I can, there's no way I can catch up the way I am now…Anyway, I'll have to cut-" He failed to notice the concern look the teacher gave, stretching out his hand to karate chop him on the head.**

 **"Midoriya, hey!" Hands covering his mouth. "Did your encounter with the villain make you go crazy? It's presumptuous to think of getting into U.A. like that." Students around where laughing at his discomfort and the idea of him getting into U.A.**

"I would like to find these kids and show them what you are now." Uraraka and everyone else agreed with Iida, planning to do something about that.

 **"Plus, I have to study for the entrance exam."**

 **"A nervous breakdown already?"**

 **"That's scary."**

 **Bakugo looked bored.**

"Still reeling from the attack. You seemed to have gotten quiet." Kirishima comforted his boyfriend.

 **Midoriya showed up at the beach were Toshinori was waiting.**

 **He tried to push a tire, but he was failing. Toshinori looked and gestured to use his back more.**

 **Midoriya running and passing Toshinori who had blood spurting out of his mouth.**

"It's almost comical that you have blood spurting out," Nezu pointed out.

 **Midoriya showing a lunch menu to his mother, who looked back at him in question. Midoriya chewing away at some rice with two big plates full in front of him.**

Everyone's stomach grumbled.

"When is food?" Mineta hollered. Everyone cringing at his stupid voice.

"I don't know and watch." Mina shushed him as the memory continued.

 **Showed the clock at 2:24 in the morning and Izuku was up at his computer writing away.**

 **He was pushing a safe with ease now.**

 **Toshinori showing another schedule.**

 **Izuku was trying to lift weights with All Might reaching out for him to stop.**

 **Izuku doing pushups and trying and failing to stay away in class.**

 **Him eating away at his food with his mother watching in shock as he asked for more. Izuku running at night then to the beach where he was leaning on a barrel where he puked with Toshinori shrugging.**

"Thank God it didn't show us that part." Uraraka grumbled, pressing a hand to her stomach. She knew that feeling all to well. Iida wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her close and kissing her forehead.

 **It was raining as he was trying to push a smashed-up truck. Toshinori sighed and shrugged.**

"How the fuck?" Bakugo questioned.

"Can someone throw a truck away and it appears on a beach." Kaminari finished.

 **Next showed Izuku swimming in the ocean with All Might in his bathing suit watching from the shore. Women appeared, and he instantly posed for them while two of them touched his muscles. Ignoring Izuku entirely.**

"So responsible. What if he would have drowned?" Thirteen pointed out, disappointed by All Might's recklessness.

"Well," All Might didn't know how to escape this one.

 **Izuku lifted a small weight. Putting a computer hard drive into the back of the truck. He secretly using an exercise under the table. Then to him carrying All Might on his back.**

 **It showed the trees losing their leaves. Fall was here.**

"I enjoyed watching the exercise routine." Present Mic announced. "Maybe Aizawa should teach the students that."

Aizawa's voice came over the intercom. "You hear that, I agree."

Every student coward in fear. Aizawa could be vicious.

 **Izuku was carrying something on his shoulder while running. Toshinori was on a Segway wearing a trench coat.**

"Aww, there's a baby in a trench coat." Midnight chuckled at her joke.

"Quit comparing me to your favorite character from that stupid show."

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" She hollered, causing the teachers to cover their ears.

 **The pressure seemed to finally hit Midoriya as he fell. Toshinori heard and stopped, he looked back at his successor. He stepped off. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? There are only three months left! You won't make it!"**

 **"Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?" Midoriya was scrambling to raise himself up and Toshinori smiled at the kid's determination. "Overwork…?" He seemed to finally got the pieces connected.**

 **"The "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan" was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the entrance exam…" His eyes narrowed. "You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you? Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in?" He yelled.**

 **"I do…" he hit the ground. "But I can't' just get in…" Toshinori perked up. "I have to work a lot more than other people…or I won't be able to catch up…"**

 **He slowly raised himself up, "I want to be like you. I want to become the greatest hero, like you!"**

 **Toshinori had a flashback to when they were on the rooftop. "Saving people with a fearless smile. Like you…!"**

 **Back to where Midoriya was looking up at him. "He's looking fat into the future, huh?"**

"I wouldn't call it that but…"

 **He grew in muscle mass.**

"How do you not rip your clothes?"

"I find the biggest ones I can and go from there."

All the teachers stared at him with blank faces. "Really?" they all thought.

 **"You go-getter fanboy!" He picked up Midoriya by the back of his shirt. "I like that! But if that's the case, then you really can't rush things now. But I understand your feelings." Up close to Midoriya's face.**

"You look exhausted." Todoroki looked at his boyfriend.

"I told you guys, it was hell."

 **"Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!"**

 **"You're not old…All Might…" He replied weakly. All Might laughed heartily.**

 **The trees were bare of leaves. A truck's door slammed shut. The date was February 26. "And then, it was 6 a.m. on the day of the entrance exam." Toshinori was bundled in a coat as he walked toward the beach.**

 **He stopped in his tracks when he heard Midoriya scream.**

"Now what!"

 **He looked up and saw Midoriya, on top of the pile of garbage, screaming with no shirt. He ran to the steps and was in awe. "Hey, hey, hey…" The beach was clear of the trash that was on its shore. Revealing a beautiful vacation spot.**

"Midoriya, is that place still clean?" Tsu asked her friend.

"Yes, I occasionally go there to clean up trash if there is any. Why?"

"Do you think we can all go to the beach?" Denki heard and asked excitedly. Class A was bouncing in excitement. Well, some were.

"I don't see why not." They cheered.

"Do you think everyone else can get in on this?" Someone asked the other Classes giving puppy eyed looks.

Midoriya chuckled, "The more the merrier." They all cheered and turned back to the screen wanting this to end so they can go to the beach.

 **"He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously? There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously?!" Toshinori was astounded. "He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly! Oh my…Oh my…" he turned into All Might. "….goodness!"**

 **Midoriya teetered as he was exhausted and fell. All Might caught him before he hit the sand. He smiled down at his successor.**

 **"Good work."**

 **Izuku stared up at All Might, a tired smile on his face. "All Might…I did it…I did it!"**

"Why do you sound like your dying?" Denki asked.

"I wanted to die right after, but I was too tired."

"How can you be to tired to die?" Todoroki spoke up.

"Don't question me."

 **"Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer!" He put Midoriya down, "Teenagers are amazing!"**

"You were a teenager once."

"Teenager me was not amazing. Trust me."

 **"Here, take a look." He held up his phone to Izuku. He lifted his head up to see himself months ago. Skinny and weak. "This is…"**

 **"It's you, ten months ago." He stood back to analyze his successor. It panned down his body, showing muscles that wasn't there before. "You did good. You really did!"**

Todoroki blushed. Midoriya leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You like something you see?" Todoroki yelped and hit him on the head. Izuku laughed.

"I've seen your body, trust me I know how it looks."

"You two are disgusting." Bakugo piped up. Todoroki glared at him. "Oh really, we can hear you and Kirishima through the walls. There not thick you know."

"But we know who is thick, right Bakugo." Sero ducked when Bakugo, who was beat red, swing at him.

"Children, calm down." Present Mic called down and the scuffle stopped.

 **"The mirage of it is finally just barely visible," he spread his arm out as the pile of trash seemed to glow gold. "but you have certainly become a suitable vessel!"**

 **Izuku brought up his hand. "I feel like I'm cheating…" All Might was confused. "You did all this for me…" He started crying. "I'm too blessed…" All Might chuckled.**

 **"What're you saying after all this time…It was your own hard work." He slapped Izuku on the back gently. "We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours."**

Every student of Class A laughed.

"Wow, even All Might was tired of you crying." Mineta said between fits of laughter. Midoriya rolled his eyes.

 **"Now, it's time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats now. They finally got to see how Izuku was capable of obtaining All Might's power.

 **"Yes, sir!"**

 **All Might pulled a twig of hair and presented it to Midoriya. "This is something I was once told: "Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence."**

 **Izuku gasped and looked up at All Might.**

 **"Take that to heart. This is power that you earned because of your own effort." Izuku nodded. "I took the reality that would be surprising even in comics in my hand…"Eat this."**

Everyone blanched.

"That was how you obtained the greatest power!" Bakugo yelled.

"That's just…that's just…." Present Mic couldn't even collect himself.

"Gross," Desutegoro shuddered, many of the Pro Heroes were disgusted.

"It wasn't that bad," Izuku said.

"Swallowing hair is not bad. What's bad for you?" Iida asked, everyone's face turned a sickly green. Todoroki scooted a bit away from his boyfriend. Izuku pulled him back but not without a struggle. "I could have swallowed his spit or something."

"That's bad for you?" Todoroki asked in a blank voice. "No kissing for a while." Izuku yelled out in shock.

"B-BUT!" He stopped when Todoroki held his hand. That was all he was ever going to get.

 **"Huh?" Izuku was stunned.**

"See even I thought it was gross." Izuku turned to his boyfriend who still wouldn't look him in the eye.

Todoroki couldn't be mad at him; those eyes were cute beyond words. He sighed and scooted closer.

 **"It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA."**

"I got, I got, I got, I got, Loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA," Kirishima sung, dancing to his beat.

"I got power, poison, pain and joy inside my DNA, I got hustle though, ambition, flow, inside my DNA," Denki followed through.

Everyone was laughing by now.

"That's your theme song now." Jiro said, playing the music on her phone.

Midoriya groaned.

 **"It's too different from what I imagined!"**

"What did you imagine?" Todoroki wondered.

"I don't know, maybe a shot or something, not a piece of hair."

 **"Now, there's not time! You'll be late for the exam! Come, come, come!" All Might was trying to get him to swallow the hair and Izuku screamed in terror.**

"Just focusing on the shoes makes it even more dirty," Midnight pointed out, trying not to imagine what the scene on the beach was like.

"He eventually swallowed," All Might said, slapping a hand over his mouth after that sentence.

"That's what she does," Nezu pointed to Midnight, who knocked him out with her Quirk. Her face red and snarling at the Principal.

 **The memory took them outside the U.A. building, it was 8:40 a.m. the same day. Students walked up to the gate in hushed whispers, a sign showed them the U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location.**

"This music makes it seem…." Present Mic turned toward Aizawa for an answer.

"Suspenseful?"

"No, no, no, no! Not that. It feels more like pressure." Aizawa turned toward his boyfriend. "I don't think so."

"That's cause you don't care!"

 **Izuku ran up to the gate, "I made it…" Izuku walked to the entrance. "In the end, I didn't have time to test out the power I received from All Might."**

 **Flashback to All Might presenting the hair. "Eat this."**

 **Back to Izuku, who looked sick. "I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…?"**

 **"Outta my way, Deku!" Bakugo called out.**

 **Izuku turned around. "Kacchan!"**

 **"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you."**

"You would make an excellent villain," Kirishima pointed out.

"HEH!"

 **Izuku whimpered, flailing his arms about, as Bakugo passed. "M-Morning. L-Let's both do our best…"**

 **He turned around in surprise when Bakugo didn't acknowledge his flailing.**

 **"Hey, isn't that Bakugo? The one with the sludge villain?" A student whispered.**

 **"Oh, he's the real thing!"**

 **"Ever since that day, Kacchan didn't do anything to me." Izuku sighed in relief.**

"Why didn't you?"

"I may be a sadist, but I know how to respect people who save me. Even by a Quirkless weakling."

"Thanks, I think."

 **"I was just scared out of habit!" He shook himself from his thoughts. "I'm different from before!" He turned to the arch above the entrance. "Remember these past ten months!" His trembling legs before he finally took a step forward. "Take the first step…to being a hero!"**

 **But he tripped on is own feet, his face frozen in determination as he fell forward.**

"Can someone actually do that?"

"Naw, only I can."

 **"This is it!" But he stopped. He looked down in confusion.**

Uraraka got excited. This is where she made her debut.

 **A girl with brown hair had her hand stuck out in Midoriya's direction. "Are you all right?"**

 **He flailed when he saw he wasn't touching the ground. The girl reached out and place him on the ground. The camera finally showed her face, she closed her eyes and put her hands together. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first."**

 **"But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" Izuku didn't saw anything, but his cheeks turned pink. "Aren't you nervous?"**

 **He flipped out. "Uh…"**

 **"Let's do our best. See ya!" She walked away after waving to him. Izuku stood there.**

 **It zoomed on his face. "I talked to a girl!"**

Todoroki looked at his boyfriend. "You were excited to talk to a girl? You were nervous around me." Midoriya tried to explain. "I never talked to a girl who was friendly to me! All the others were mean or didn't seem to care. Besides, we became friends."

 **Sparkly words appeared at the bottom. "Didn't actually talk." Students turned to look at him as he yelled in victory.**

 **The next memory showed the room where Present Mic was giving an introduction.**

"Ya'll get my amazing skills!" Present Mic shouted. Aizawa smacked him. "Don't ruin their eardrums."

 **"For all you examinee listeners turning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!" He turned and placed his hand near his ear. It was silent.**

"It's eight in the morning, you expect people to be cheery as you?" Aizawa grumbled.

"I live with you, so I should have expected less. But these students were getting into the biggest hero high school in the world."

 **"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown of the practical exam!" He struck a pose. "Are you ready? Yeah!" It was quiet in the stands, but Izuku was fanboying. "It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…!"**

"Thank you, Izuku Midoriya." Present Mic announced, while Izuku wanted to vanish.

 **"I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!"**

 **"Shut up." Bakugo simply said.**

"That's the quietest I heard you tell someone to shut up." Tsu said looking at Bakugo with her frog eyes.

 **"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The screen changed to show that the students they are here. "You can bring whatever you want with you." The sign branched off into seven battle fields. "After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"**

 **Everyone was silent as Bakugo and Midoriya checked the slips of paper that was given to them. "Okay?!" He still wanted a response.**

"You attention seeking whore," Aizawa teased.

"But I'm your attention seeking whore." Present Mic wiggled his eyebrows.

 **"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?"**

 **It showed Izuku's ticket. Showing his test ticket to be Battle Center B. "Y-You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive," Bakugo's was Battle Center A.**

"You were willing to partner up with Izuku." Denki turned to Bakugo.

"Sure, why not?" He narrowed his eyes.

 **"we're assigned to different battle centers." He glared at Izuku. "Don't look. I'll kill you."**

 **Izuku gasped. "Damn, now I can't crush you." Bakugo sneered.**

 **The memory turned back to Present Mic. It showed a simulation of the Battle Centers. "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty."**

 **It turned into a video game simulator where Present Mic was battling the robots. His points were adding up at the top right of the screen. "Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" He waggled his finger back and forth.**

 **"May I ask a question?" A figure stood up. He pointed at the person. "Okay!"**

 **A light shone on the person standing up. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A. the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake."**

"You had balls, Iida." Denki slapped him on the back.

"Of steel?" Kirishima laughed.

"You're such a prep," Uraraka stated, "but I love you." She kissed him on the check, making both their faces turn red.

 **"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" He pointed at Izuku. He pointed at himself. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"**

 **Izuku covered his mouth, "I'm sorry…" Everyone was laughing.**

"Damn, Iida's a savage!" Mina hollered, chuckling at her exasperated teammate.

"Midoriya, I'm sorry." Izuku waved off his apology. "No need to apologize."

 **"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message." The fourth villain appeared on the screen. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center-" The video game scenario came back. "An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either."**

"I call bullshit, those things were massive!" Shijo exclaimed, everyone agreeing with him.

 **"I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." Iida bowed. "Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" He sat down, and the light turned off.**

"Doesn't he remind you of anyone?" Present Mic smiled at Aizawa. He groaned. "Who could forget his brother, he was ten times worse."

 **Two students were talking to each other. "I see…It's like the obstacles you avoid in video games, huh?"**

 **"The whole thing is like a video game."**

 **"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Izuku was excited. "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"**

"Nice speech." Aizawa complemented him.

Present Mic chuckled.

 **The next scene was some students standing outside Battle Center B. That was where Midoriya was stationed at. "I-It's time to do it. It's time to give everything I got from my training with All Might these past ten months." It showed Iida and Uraraka was also stationed at Battle Center B.**

 **"I will become…the hero I always dreamed of being!" He slapped himself to get his nerves together and the screen went black.**

 **The next scenes were for the next episode showing everyone with amazing Quirks.**

"That's it for this one, now lets get some food!" Present Mic announced, everyone cheering.

"Wait!" Someone shouted from the stands. Everyone turned to look at him. It was the man from the first memory. "How do we get grub when were stuck in here?"

It was silent.

 **(Please review and thanks for the patience.)**


	5. Hiatus- FOR NOW

Those who are waiting patiently for the stories to be updated are going to have to wait. I have to many things going on right now and with me finding a new job, it's going to take much of my time. Once I get everything situated I will be updating all my stories.

I'm sorry for my absence but I need to get my life situated first then get these stories updated.

I hope you understand and see you guys soon!


End file.
